No Ordinary Love
by sandys18
Summary: Collection of klaroline drabbles I had put up on tumblr (and an ongoing multi part drabble)
1. Drowning

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters

**A/N: **What if Caroline shows up right after Klaus had killed Mayor Lockwood... the story starts from there

* * *

**Drowning**

Klaus stared at the dead and lonesome body of Mayor Lockwood that floated in the feet or so deep water of the fountain; he did not see anything much different between her state and his own.

He was glad her face was not turned to him for if it was he feared he may even start to pity the woman or even regret his actions, regret he chose to kill some woman that possibly had nothing to do with the mutiny against him other than giving birth to the leader that started it all. It wasn't so much of a mistake by the Mayor's part, for it was merely fate to have given birth to such a son that would bring about her demise, and Klaus was sure his own mother would too agree whole heartedly with the fact that though however dreadful it may seem, it was in fact fate that her demise was entwined with her son's.

Klaus dropped the empty champagne bottle in his hand and turned to go. He froze when he saw Caroline standing in the shadows.

She stepped out of the darkness, "Klaus, I… am… Tyler and Stefan… they wanted me to… I am sor…,' she paused, her eyes looking worriedly at the blood splatter that covered him head to toe, and it seemed she had not realized what he had done to her boyfriend's mother yet.

"What's done is done Caroline," He tilted his body a tad so that Caroline could see the corpse that drifted in the water. He knew sooner or later the truth would be out and he thought she may as well start hating him now before she finished asking for his forgiveness.

"Oh my god! No!" She ran passing him and picked up the cold body out of the fountain, "What have you done?" she began to tear up as she gently laid the dead woman on the cement pavement.

"She's merely collateral damage. A result, of Tyler's plan to get rid of me," He stared at her as she started to perform 'CPR' on the Mayor, "I don't think it will be of much use sweetheart, she's been dead for a while now,"

Caroline frantically searched for a heartbeat but sensing it's not there, finally realizing that there's nothing that can be done she stood up, and started to pace, her hands on her forehead.

Then she took her phone out and dialled a number, "Tyler, where are you? Come to the fountain as soon as you get this message," she cut the phone.

"Guess he's still hiding from me," Klaus began to leave.

"You can't just kill her like this and just leave!" She in vamp speed caught up to him, and turned him around harshly by his shoulder.

"Caroline, I've been very patient with you, but I don't think I can any longer. So take this as a warning and let me go," He took her hand off of him.

"It's alright if you hate me, If you want to kill me, it would have been alright if it was me you'd killed, because I'm responsible for what happened, but… she had…" Caroline pointed at the drenched corpse on the ground, "She had nothing to do with this! If you really wanted to kill someone you could've killed me… why her? If you wanted to hurt Tyler, why not kill him? Or me? for god sake I'm as responsible for your hybrids being un-sired just as much as Tyler! I used you, Why kill someone innocent? Now…Now Tyler won't be able to live with himself knowing his mother died instead of him, because of him," she smeared the tears off of her eyes before they actually fell.

"Precisely love… there are better ways to hurt a man other than killing him, living with the knowledge that his stupidity led to his mother's death will be a never ending pain that will follow him as long as he lives," He took a step closer and looked into her eyes that seemed dimmed by the red that had taken over the blue.

"Then you should have killed me, not her," She spat, her eyes darting cold daggers his way.

He gently took her by the chin. "May be… but I doubt that I would've been able to go through with it," however angry he first thought he was with her, now as he looked into her eyes he doubted whether he would be able to ever lay a finger on her, ever cause her any sort of pain let alone kill her. He knew he was merely fooling himself when he warned her about his wrath not more than a moment ago, for now he understood it was not anger he felt towards her, but it was guilt and a deep yearning that could not be summed up into words, a feeling so confusing that he rather ignore having towards the woman who had played him to help her boyfriend.

"You ruined everything, I… I hate you," She sharply turned back and ran towards Mayor Lockwood's dead body, she fell into her knees and started to cry hiding her face in her hands.

He stayed there watching her, the words she said to him, ringing sharply in his ears, harassing his brain.

It was all over, though he was not quite sure what he wanted to start with her, whatever it was it had ended before it even began.

He strolled towards the dark path ahead, listening to the tiny rain drops that had begun to fall behind him.

The light drizzle seemed to have followed him to the gates of his mansion, for he felt his soaked cloths begin to stick to his skin as he lingered in front of the gates watching its glory.

Though in whole of the small town of Mystic Falls there may not have been a place as well lit or as well built, to him it looked the most gloomy and the coldest place in the world. It was merely a mansion, a building, nothing else, not the home he thought he was building for his family.

He turned around not wanting to set a foot on the dreadful looking place he had built.

He started walking, the sword inside his coat constantly reminding him of the carnage he left in the woods, the smell of the blood in his hand reminding him that he could never escape the demon he was.

He walked for miles, he walked for hours.

As he strolled along in the night, his vampire ears could not stop listening to the scrambled voices of humans, talking softly in the night, talking to their loved ones , a mother singing a lullaby to her baby; everything he heard them say taunted him, reminded him of things he never had and would never be able to have.

He found himself standing in front of a house, peering through a bedroom window from a few feet behind.

He instantly understood it was Caroline's room. He had no clue how he wound up there or why, but he was there, staring, soaked, the blood on his cloths washing away little by little as he stood in the rain.

He had expected to be staring at an empty room, an empty bed, for he was certain Caroline to be with her lover, consoling him, yet he saw some movement on her bed and realized she was there, and alone.

She seemed to be shifting ever so often. She shifted one more time and lay with her eyes opened, with her piercing blue eyes staring at the white space on her ceiling.

He was sure she couldn't see him, for the starless night and the shadows from the trees, he thought had him perfectly veiled, yet suddenly she turned to look at the window, as if she sensed his presence. He had never seen a vampire who at that age had such great senses, great intuition; he felt an odd pride remembering that she was in fact a part of his blood line.

He saw her get out of bed and move closer to the window. He stayed frozen, not wanting to make a sudden move that may make a sound.

She was now straight in front of the window, looking at the darkness that obscured his presence.

With a loud shattering noise a lightning struck, revealing him to Caroline for a mere second.

She stared blankly at where he was for it was once again completely dark.

He could see her staring into him.

He wanted turn around and run, but his feet moved towards the window.

He stood there looking at her through the thin glass that separated them. He knew she could now see him clearly for he could see her clearly as well. Her face was completely damped by tears, she had been crying and it pained him to see her as so.

Her hand glided up the glass of the window wiping the bit of fog that had been building upon it, and her hand stopped right where his face was as if she wanted to touch him, comfort him.

His eyes fell to his soaked shoes, not able to withstand her confusing gesture.

Klaus heard the lock on the window make a sound, and when he looked up he saw that she had opened the window and was waiting for him to come in.

For a second he waited, trying to understand what was happening. It did not make sense, she said she hated him, but there she was welcoming him to her room.

He opened his mouth to ask something, but she pressed her index finger to his lips asking him not to question whatever that was happening.

Caroline took him by the arm. He followed her lead and crawled in through the window and the water that dripped from him started to drench her carpet.

She silently took his coat off and dropped it to the floor, and then started to unbutton his shirt as he looked on muddled.

She took out his still bloody sword and put it on the floor, and the heavy metal made a thud sound as it hit the lush carpet.

"Caroline? Are you alright in there?" Asked Stefan's concerned voice from the living room as he moved about.

"Yes!" She kept her answer short and waited for Stefan's foot steps to move towards the couch before she started peeling off his wet shirt off of him again. He could see some of the blood stains still remaining on his shirt as she dropped that too on to the carpet.

She sat him on the edge of her bed, and started to look through her drawers. He gazed at her, there was an ease he felt being with her he could not explain, he felt none of the languages he had learned over the thousand years could help to describe the feeling he felt being with her in that small room, in the room he truly got to know her for the first time, the room where their strange little story began.

She pulled out a large white towel and came and stood in front of him.

He stared at her, as she gently wiped his hair, his face.

He felt his body seethe as the towel in her hand nervously dried out the water in his chest. She moved her hand back to his hair, may be feeling uneasy by the heat that radiated out of him.

His eyes caught something glitter on the floor and found it to be shattered pieces of the charm bracelet Tyler had given her.

She had noticed where his stare had wandered, and she parted her lips to explain something and it was his turn to put his index finger on her soft rosy lips and shush her, for he didn't need to know what had happened, for he simply didn't care.

Caroline threw the towel somewhere and caressed his cheek with the back of her lean fingers. His hands inevitably moved a lock of her golden hair behind her ear. She softly pulled him up by his arm and made him stand, letting his face hover right in front of hers.

She put her arms around him, her perfect torso stamping into his bare chest.

He rested his head against hers.

She broke off the embrace smoothly and led him around the bed and pulled off the covers, asking him to lay there.

He crawled into the rather small bed, and she followed him and lay next to him, huddling closely.

"I am sorry Caroline," Klaus uttered, but she didn't say anything, she merely nuzzled into him more.

The feeling of being with her became over whelming, it was something he had not felt four a thousand years or may be never. He felt tears building up in his eyes, so he closed them quickly hoping to stop them from falling, yet a willful tear had managed to creep out through his eye lids and it ran down to his cheek.

He felt Caroline hold on to him even more tightly as if she felt the pain he was in.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't have used you like that, I shouldn't have said those things," He heard her coo into his chest as her hand rested on him nervously. He put his hand over hers to let her know she should not feel so nervous around him.

"We all have killed people, none of us are innocent," Caroline went quiet for a moment, Klaus was about to open his eyes and see if she had fallen asleep but he kept them closed as soon as he heard her speak again, "When I said, you ruined everything, I meant you had ruined our chances of ever being together, when I said I hate you, I think I meant that I hate you for ruining 'us', before 'us' could ever happen,"

He wanted to open his eyes and look at her, but he didn't dare for he was afraid when his eyes came ajar he would learn everything to have been a dream.

"I thought what you did made whatever I felt for you disappear, but it hasn't, I don't think it ever will," her voice was barely audible, if he wasn't a hybrid he would not have been able to catch the last part.

"Tyler used me as bait, and when he found out his mother is dead, he blamed me for it, blamed me for working with Stefan, working with you," she sighed, "He was trying to justify what Hayley did, but he didn't understand what I was trying to do for my friend,"

He gripped her hand tightly hearing the sorrow in her voice; it seemed she needed him as much as he needed her.

"We broke up," she whispered, "Whatever people think you are, however wrong people say what you are doing is, I don't care, because I know you would never treat me like that," He felt her lips grace his hand that lay tangled with hers.

A gleeful smile took over his face, as he laid there with his eyes closed.

He took her hand up to his lips and gently planted a soft kiss.

He was not sure how they were going to face the world tomorrow, but what mattered to him was that he was there, he was with her, feeling more than content, feeling as if he was finally home.


	2. The Three Seats Between Us

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters

**A/N:** Klaus had made Caroline go out on a date

* * *

**The Three Seats Between Us**

Caroline was waiting by the movie theatre for him, she was standing there looking as lovely as ever, wearing one of her cute short dresses that hugged her perfect body.

He went to her with a widespread smile, but just as his eyes caught the poster of the movie she was standing beside, his smile turned into a frown, "Twilight? This is the movie you want to watch?"

"What's wrong with it? It's about vampires and werewolves… I think it's the only movie here we can actually relate to. Or maybe you want to watch 'Diary of a wimpy kid'? Maybe that's the kind of movie you can relate to," She narrowed her eyes towards a poster with some geeky kids on it.

He smiled at her suggestion, why she would ever think he could relate to a story about a wimpy kid, "I was just implying one day, may be in hundred years when we look back to remember our second date, I think you and I both would hate to remember that we went to see a movie where vampires sparkle in sunlight, when we both are aware of the harsh reality of it all,"

"Whatever," she scoffed, "Are we going through with this date or not?"

"Of course love," He lent his arm for her to put hers around.

She hesitated and looked about the room looking for an excuse for not to tangle her arm with his, "Then you better get me some popcorn!" She pointed at the small queue of people.

Klaus agreed with a nod and went directly towards a man who was coming his way with two large popcorn bags, and with two tickets creeping out of his shirt pocket, "Give your popcorn and the tickets and go buy yourself some more," He compelled the man.

Klaus as he walked back over to Caroline, he could see her stand and glare disapprovingly at him for what he did.

"Shall we go in then," he asked, handing her one of the popcorn bags.

She dragged the bag harshly, "That wasn't a nice thing to do! and is that something you want me to remember doing on our second date? When I am thinking about it after hundred years?"

"So you do think, you'll be thinking about this date in hundred years then?" he grinned, his eyes waiting to see her scoff at him again.

And she did just as expected.

"Let's go and get this over with," She walked off, taking a handful of popcorn and shoving it into her mouth.

They entered the almost completely dark theatre. It was already jam packed with teenagers.

The usher was about to help them, but Caroline compelled him, "We'll find our seats, you can go and help someone else,"

"What was that about? I don't think it was nice of you to stop that man from doing his job," He mocked, but she didn't answer, she turned her back to him.

Klaus spotted two seats in the corner, and as soon as he was about to lead Caroline that way, she pointed at somewhere into the middle of the crowd.

"Look! There are two seats over there," She quickly ran towards the empty seats that she said she had found.

He pursued her and found out they were three seats apart, "You want us to sit here?" He looked at the fourteen year old or so three girls that were sitting on the three seats in between. They giggled and whispered looking at him. "When you said you would put three seats between us I didn't think you were being serious,"

"Well I was," She grinned victoriously, and went and sat in the seat in the other corner, in the middle of the row, leaving him to take the lone corner seat, next to where the fourteen year old girl with braces sat.

The young girl looked at him greedily as if she saw the yummiest cookie she had ever seen in her life. Klaus smiled nervously with her, thinking he would have been better off, if they had gone to watch the movie about the wimpy kid rather than sitting next to some fourteen year old that didn't stop ogling at him.

"Popcorn?" He handed his popcorn in fear that she might lick him or something.

The girl took the popcorn showing off her braced teeth but to Klaus's dismay her stare did not waiver much.

In a distance he could hear Caroline chuckle as she munched on her popcorn, finding the humor in the situation he was in.

The movie started, he was not planning on actually paying attention to the movie, but it seemed he had no choice, for it was the only way he could ignore the little girl.

"He is so hot?" He heard one of the girls mutter.

"Edward?" Another one asked.

"No, the one next to Elaine, Did you see his dimples when he gave that popcorn to Elaine?" Some girl uttered and from the corner of his eyes he could see all three girls looking his way.

A smug smile came about his face, thinking that the three girls were more interested in him than the fake pale vampire that was seen brooding upon the big screen.

"Oh you're so lucky Elaine," the one beside Caroline shrieked.

"How old do you think he is?" The girl next to him whispered.

"Who cares!" the one in the middle shouted.

"Are you three here to watch the movie or to talk?" Caroline shouted, she clearly was either too engrossed in that Edward guy or was feeling a tad jealous hearing the three girls swoon over her date, and Klaus was willing to believe it was the latter that had made Caroline so irritated.

Caroline was shushed by some young girl at the back.

When Klaus moved back to look at Caroline, he found her angrily eating away her popcorn looking at the screen muttering something to the girl that had shushed her.

After Caroline's sudden outbreak there was not that much talk between the girls. However the girl next to him, the one who he found out was named 'Elaine' did not pay much attention to the screen, for she kept staring at him as if she was dreaming about her wedding day.

Elaine's friend that was sitting next to her turned her around and whispered. "I wish he was in this movie,"

"Who? Daniel Radcliffe?" Elaine's other friend asked confused.

"No! The hot guy next to Elaine, Were you even listening to us earlier?" The young girl sounded completely livid with her clueless friend.

"I wish this movie never ends, so that I could sit next to him forever," Elaine sighed, her eyes turning to him yet again.

"That's it!" Caroline was on her feet much to the displeasure of the crowd behind her who started to yell and complain.

Klaus looked at Caroline and saw her stomp her way through the three girls, with the popcorn still in her hand.

She came and stood in front of Elaine.

"Hey I can't see the movie," Elaine stood up, the popcorn Klaus gave falling from her lap.

Klaus caught Caroline gently by her forearm, "Easy love you are making a scene," He could hardly stop himself from laughing at the way Caroline was talking to the young girl.

She took her hand away, ''It wasn't like you were really watching it anyway," She caught the young girl by the shoulder.

"Hey!" someone yelled, possibly one of Elaine's friends.

"Go to my seat and sit, so that I can sit next to my date," Caroline had compelled Elaine and the girl at once walked over to where Caroline was before.

As Elaine sat as her friends looked rather confusedly at her, for she had wandered to the seat like a zombie.

"Who does she think she is? Elaine, are you alright?" One of the girls asked the very much befuddled Elaine who looked about as she could not remember how she moved from one chair to the other without thinking.

"That was a bit uncalled for don't you think love? I didn't think they were making that much of a noise?" He very well knew why she was so angry with the young girl but he wanted to hear her say it; see the anger on her face.

"Whatever," Caroline sat and started eating her popcorn, as if she didn't do anything wrong.

A smirk came over his lips as he gazed at Caroline's reddened face, and he was more than glad now there were no seats between them.

He yawned and stretched his arm hoping to put it over her shoulder.

"Seriously! You are like a billion years old and that's how you are going to make your move?" She turned to him sharply, for obviously she was not new to the trick.

"Who do you think invented the move sweetheart," he had never used such a move on anyone before, he had seen it in some movie back in the day, but he didn't know how else to recover after being caught, so he claimed it to be his move.

"Figures, who else would come up with something so lame," Caroline smiled cynically.

Klaus grabbed her by the chin and laid a soft kiss on her, his lips flickered at the contact, he felt as if the crowd never existed, the movie was a silent one, as if he was in a world of his own.

He let her go and looked at her parted lips that yearned for more, he watched her eyes slowly peel open.

"How was that move?" He raised his eyebrow expecting either a smile of approval or a slap.

"Much better, not bad for a billion year old guy," She smiled, her cheeks red and her eyes turning to the screen to escape the awkwardness.

"Aww, these two are so cute together!" One of the three girls uttered.

"Who? Edward and Bella?" The always confused one asked yet again.

"No the blonde and the hot guy sitting with us!" Elaine said with a tinge of jealousy.

"Do you think he is a vampire? Cos the blonde said he was a billion years old," for once the always confused girl seemed to have caught on to something.

"Oh just watch the movie!" Elaine and her other friend complained in unison, and there on no one talked and started to watch the movie finally.


	3. Rain

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters

**A/N:** After 4x09, Caroline goes looking for Klaus to say she's sorry for using him (for being Klaus bait again) and she finds him at the Grill.

* * *

**Rain**

The pitter patter of the water droplets hitting the glass windows of the Grill was almost loud enough to mute off the voices of the pitiable humans who were enjoying their night. However, Klaus envied them for some reason, may be for being so clueless about the cruel world around them or may be for their ability to laugh along with their so called 'friends'.

He twirled the bit of champagne that was left in his glass, glaring at its sparkling shades, "Come to con me again Caroline? Or to tell me how much you despise me for killing your boyfriend's mother?" He could sense her standing right behind him, smell her rosy perfume.

"I… I actually came to apologize," She came and took the stool next to him, her eyes trying to catch his expression.

"And how do I know this is not a yet another distraction?" He dashed his wicked smile at the woman who almost destroyed his life, the woman who was partly responsible for all his hybrids being un-sired and dead, yet he found he could not hold up the hatred in his eyes for long as he met her guilty blue ones.

"I don't care or know you'd believe me or not, but… I'm sorry," She uttered softly, her eyes not faltering.

Her apology hit his core, but his brain was less eager to take her words to be true, for he was 'Klaus' he was not willing to be used by a meager female vampire and be seduced and tricked again and again; and whatever his feelings towards her was, he was not willing to have her become his weakness. "Something tells me I'm better off not believing you, I'm better off not believing in things that doesn't exist," He stood up wanting to leave, wanting to be anywhere else but there.

"Klaus wait!" She called, her soft voice held a mixture of eagerness and uncertainty.

He hesitated before he took another step, "Go away love, before I lose my patience," He walked out of the crowded Grill, pushing away a little human who was in his way.

He swiftly strolled through the lonely road leading to his home.

She hadn't given up, she was right behind him. He could almost hear a slight breakdown in her voice as if she was about to cry, "Klaus please listen… I know I was wrong, I know I shouldn't 've used you like that, and I…"

"I could never trust you again Caroline, You may as well be saying all these things to avenge your beloved boyfriend's mother's death," He talked without facing her, "So stop with all the fake apologies and tell me what you're really feeling , Call me a heartless monster, isn't that what all of you think of me?" It may have been the unclear night sky or the rain in his eyes, for he suddenly felt he had forgotten where he was supposed to be going.

As his steps slowed down in confusion, she had increased her speed and was standing blocking his path, her face fuming, her fists gripping the cold night air angrily, "Is that what you want me to do? Shout and scream at you? To call you a 'heartless monster'? So that you can feel less human? So that you can hide the fact you're hurt, to hide the fact that you can be as easily hurt as the rest of us?" Caroline shoved him back a little, as if to ask whether if that was the preferred method.

The little rain drops that landed on her angry red face made her skin glow, allowing him only remember few words that could help sum up his feelings, "It is what I am, isn't it?" and he caught her hand before she shoved him once more, before he truly lost his patience and did something he would truly regret for the rest of his eternal life.

"No, we've all done things that we regret, we are not better or worse than you… and I don't think I would ever be able to sleep well knowing that I've used you and hurt you," Her eyes were suddenly softer as if they were seeking her reflection in his.

"It's all right Caroline, You're forgiven," He said what he thought she wanted to hear, so that he could get rid of her, get rid of the pain having her so close to him, yet having her so far out of his reach. "I hope you'll be able to sleep with a clear conscience now," He added with a little sarcasm and loosened her hand and walked away from her.

"Seriously! Why did I even bother trying? I come here apologizing and this is the reaction I get? I seriously should've screamed at you for killing Carol," She was screaming out of her lungs, and he could now hear the heavy rain drops crashing on her already soaked skin.

"I guess you should have love," He didn't turn to answer, he simply continued walking.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" She had rushed and come in front of him, and had him pinned against the cold metal of a street lamp post, her hands holding him by his shoulders.

A smile erupted on his face seeing her persistent and livid self, "Nothing you can do or say could change my mind, so just give up trying,"

He could see something come over her face, as if she had accepted his challenge, as if there was a reason beyond apologizing to him, which had made her come looking for him.

She grabbed his face and crashed her wet lips against his. He parted them without a second thought, maybe even before she made contact.

She too parted her lips giving into the pleasure, letting him explore her.

He had felt her lips on him before, but this was different, now that he was back in his own body, the sensation was completely different.

His hands ran through her soaked frame feverishly. He had forgotten what they were arguing about just a moment ago, whatever the reasons for their argument were he felt they had to be meaningless.

Then she suddenly broke off, yet she looked back as if she was gasping for more.

"That was pretty convincing," He smirked and pulled her to him, twisting her around so that she was the one who was pinned against the lamp post. His weight was leaning onto her damp body as he started playing with her confused lips, until they opened yet again.

She pushed him away, as soon as she felt the kiss deepen, as soon as his hands started to wonder up the hem of her blouse, "Uh, We shouldn't have done that, I'm really going to lose my sleep over this now," She put her hands over her mouth.

He couldn't help but smile at her indecision, he found it to be rather endearing. He moved closer to her hoping to persuade her to let him taste her once more.

"No!" She shouted firmly, but her eyes look nervous as she pushed him once again and started to run out of his reach.

"Caroline, wait," He took a step to run after her, but stopped thinking that she may need time to sort things out for herself, thinking this was reason enough for him to believe in her once more, reason enough to know there was still hope for him.


	4. No Ordinary Hero

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters

**A/N:** Set few months after Klaus had killed Mayor Lockwood

* * *

Klaus had always been an outcast, had always been treated as an enemy, a villain, a monster; It was what he thrived at; it was what he had been all his life. The whole 'Hero' thing he knew would never suit him, and in any case he knew he would be no good at it for when it comes to making the right choices he knew he would fail utterly; and he had, time and again.

_He was no knight in shining_ _armour_ and _never wanted to be one,_ he mused as he caught his reflection from one of the windows at Elena Gilbert's house.

Everyone, the whole 'Scooby Gang' was too busy with their New Year party, with the beer in their hands and the loud music that resonated down two blocks as they time to time glanced at the clock that slowly ticked towards midnight. They seemed too involved with everything else to have noticed him standing there, in the front porch of the Gilbert house; in truth he knew they didn't care about him enough anymore to notice that he was there.

His eyes were inevitably searching for her, for 'Caroline', but she was nowhere to be seen.

_May be she had gone back home_, he thought for still she may not have had enough time to recover from what had happened to her mother, to recover from how Liz Forbes was killed by him.

_"No, it's the only way… you'll have to kill me! You'll have to kill me before the sun goes down!" He remembered how Liz kept trying to drag the sword in his hand towards her heart._

_"No!" He bawled back at the Sheriff._

_How was he to kill her, how could he ever kill Caroline's mother, he screamed inwardly. Caroline would never forgive him. He rather die, he rather have all of them die along with him, he felt._

_As he stood in the middle of the woods that cold night, where Silas's head rolled next to his feet while Damon and Stefan lay unconscious somewhat afar, he could remember thinking hundreds of possible problems that could arise from what Liz Forbes was asking him to do._

_"You would be cured when the sun sets… and we don't have time…" The Sheriff stubbornly pushed him back, her eyes searching for the sun that had begun to hide near the horizon._

_"No I'll have to kill someone else," He turned to leave; he could not look at the crying woman._

_"You have no time to find another person and I can't let you kill someone who has nothing to do with any of this." She tugged him from behind. "The more time we spend arguing, more time we lose," She grabbed his arm sternly, for she feared he would run and kill off some poor innocent soul._

_He could feel something happening to him, something changing from within him._

_His strength was fading, his legs were weak. He held onto his heart as if the un-beating heart had suddenly begun to hurt._

_He wanted to run, but he couldn't. He was changing, turning back into something that had a beating heart._

_His sword that was covered with Silas's blood dropped from his hand as he knelt on the ground._

_"No! It's happening… please you have no time… kill me and save the others…." Liz had taken the sword and had placed it in his hands again._

_"No! Caroline would never forgive me!" He cried, looking at the sword that was back in his hands once more, feeling an uncanny jolt in his chest that made him scream in pain._

_"If you don't kill me before sunsets, you will turn back to being just a werewolf… and everyone that belongs to your vampire bloodline will die, and so will Caroline," She shook him from his shoulders, and glared straight at him, "And I don't want my daughter to die… I don't think you want to either,"_

_She was right. He was weak; he had no time to go about finding another human to kill. Killing Liz Forbes, the sheriff of the small town of Mystic Falls, but more importantly Caroline's mother before sunset, seemed the only available option if he was to retain his vampire side and make sure Caroline was alive._

_However how could he do it, even for a monster like him it was not easy to fathom how he was to go about it, how he was to face Caroline afterwards, how he could ever look her in the eye let alone have any ideas of ever having any sort of relationship with her if he was to kill her mother, he felt his head fill up with questions as he looked at Liz Forbes's helpless face that begged him to killer her._

_Then again he thought, if he was to choose not to kill Liz Forbes, just so that Caroline wouldn't hate him, he wouldn't have a Caroline to hate him to begin with, she would die with rest of them, with the Salvatores and the Doppelgangers and not only Liz Forbes, He too would have to lead on with his pathetic werewolf life regretting the choice he had made._

_"Klaus we are losing time," The sheriff bellowed._

_His hands were becoming weaker with each moment that passed, every moment the sun dipped a little into the mountains._

_He had to make a decision, he had to do what he thought was right and thus stood up on his unsteady feet gripping the sword tightly as he could._

_He heaved it up towards Liz Forbes heart._

_As he thrust it at her, he could feel her hands dragging the sword to her, helping him, making it easier for him to go through with what he had chosen to do._

_"You're doing the right thing Klaus," Liz reassured as tears fizzled in her eyes._

_ As he ran the sword through her heart, as he heard Liz Forbes shriek in pain, his vision became blurred by the glaze of guilt and trepidation that loomed within him._

_Liz slowly fell to the floor, his hands still clutching the sword in her heart._

_She began to gasp for her last breaths and he could feel his body change back, regaining its lost strength; he could feel his heart once more become the cold unmoving muscle that it had been for thousand years._

_Suddenly he felt the wind hit him on his back harshly, and he knew she was there, he knew Caroline was standing right behind him._

_Yet he stayed still, unable to turn and meet her face._

_"Mom?" Caroline called but she got no answer, from the fallen Sheriff._

_"I am going to kill you!" He heard her yell as she pulled him from behind._

_He had turned to her leaving the sword buried in the Sheriff's chest._

_Alas he accidently saw her tear filled eyes, "Caroline, I am…." He wasn't sure how he was to explain it to her, justify himself for what she had just seen him do, his eyes fell to the floor._

_She pushed him backwards and he willingly stood there for her to rightfully take her anger up on him. "I hate you!" She screamed._

_She hit him on his face, and he could feel a tinge of pain where her hand had struck him, but he knew it was nothing compared to the pain she was going through as they heard the very low and slow sound of her mother's punctured heart._

_He at that moment, for a fleeting moment wished he was human, so that she could kill him and get her revenge, so that he didn't have to live a whole eternity knowing she hated him._

_He closed his eyes and waited for Caroline to hit him once more, yet the second blow never came. He opened his eyes and realized she had gone to tend to her mother._

_"Mom, please drink," She bit off a chunk of her wrist and shoved it to her mother's mouth, while the other hand contemplated whether she should remove the sword from her heart or not._

_Liz Forbes being the stubborn human she was refused to drink from Caroline, she weakly pushed her daughter's hand away from her mouth, "Ca…Caroline… he… did this… to keep… you safe…"_

_He looked on, disgusted with himself, and by the blood that covered his hands._

_"I don't care mom! Just drink!" Caroline pushed the hand back to her, but Liz kept refusing shaking her head for she knew for him to remain a vampire she should truly die._

_"I love you, honey…" Liz Forbes whispered before she took one last breath and her eyes closed._

_"Mom!" Caroline pulled out the sword and took her mother's face to her hands._

_He hated his wretched fate even more. He felt who ever that may be writing his destiny may as well be having a good laugh, for why it had to be Caroline's mother of all people that had to be the only human there in the damned woods, he cursed himself._

_"What's going on?" Klaus saw Stefan waking up rubbing his head._

_He wondered whether Stefan would have been able to do what he had done; would it have been the path he had taken as well, for from what he knew of Stefan, he always stood for what he thought was right, for Stefan was the 'Stereotypical Hero'._

_"Caroline!" Stefan ran to Caroline and sat right beside her on the ground._

_She nervously uttered, "She's dead Stefan…. My mom… Klaus killed her,"_

_Klaus watched as Stefan pulled Caroline to him, and he felt a slight pain in the way of his chest as her hands wrapped around him while she laid her head on his chest closing her eyes._

_It was his time to go he believed for he had nothing to do there. He was not needed for he was 'Klaus' who had done the wrong thing again, unlike someone like Stefan who always seemed to do the right thing at the right time._

_He walked off listening to Caroline crying in Stefan's arms, as he said calming words into her ear._

"Got lonely in your little Mansion?" Damon's annoying voice by Klaus's side made him come back to the present.

"It's nothing new," Klaus turned to look at Damon's smug face, plastering a smug smile of his own.

"I don't think it's the same though…" Damon paused to take a sip from the bottle of beer he had with him, "The first girl you are in love with after like a billion years, hates you, because you killed her mother, I don't think it's quite the same kind of loneliness,"

"You better get out of here before I rip your heart out, " Klaus grunted, his jaw clenching at the younger smirking vampire.

Damon backed up, "It's your call pal… I was just trying to help… because I know exactly what you're going through, because unlike my little brother… you and I… we do stupid things… because, you'd do anything to keep her alive… to keep her safe…" Damon walked back over to the front door, and as he put his hand on the door knob, he turned around to look at Klaus, "Because you are stupid enough to think that as long as she's alive, you don't care if she hates you… Sometimes it pays off, but most times, like a trillion times it doesn't… I bet if you're given the choice again, you would do the same stupid thing all over again," he opened the door, "By the way thanks… if you didn't do what you did, I wouldn't have been alive to piss you off with my little speech, and neither would Elena or my little brother…"

Klaus looked at Damon with new found respect of sorts, he had never thought if there was anyone in the world that could understand him it would be 'Damon'.

"Oh stop looking at me like that Klausy! If anyone saw us like this they might think we have hearts and we care… or you are in love with me or something …And oh …" Damon put a foot inside the house and halted suddenly, "If you're looking for Caroline… she's in the backyard…" He winked as he went inside the Gilbert house.

Klaus turned back to the window with a sigh.

He saw Damon walk arrogantly to the living room and place a kiss on Elena's cheek. For Damon, it seemed all the stupid little things he had done for her had finally paid off, but Klaus doubted it would be the same for him for he knew what he had done was far more severe.

He decided to leave, yet he couldn't leave without looking at her face one last time, before he left the dreadful town for good.

He walked around the back trying to be quiet as possible as he went hoping to catch a glimpse of Caroline.

Finally he found her, sitting on the little bench in the backyard, alone and staring at the sky with a half full champagne bottle in her hands.

He hovered around the shadows, wanting to get a closer view.

"What do you want?" She spat and tipped a bit of champagne into her mouth straight out of the bottle.

It seemed Klaus was not as guile as he used to be for she had sensed him, may be it was because he wanted to get caught or maybe she in some way had been expecting him, he hoped.

"I came to…" He walked out from the shade and was caught up in her glaring eyes.

"If you are here to say sorry… don't bother… I will never forgive you," She turned her eyes at the midnight sky.

"I figured as much, so that's why I came to say, 'Good Bye' instead… I am leaving… tomorrow," He went closer to her.

Her eyes shot back sharply at him, her face wrinkled, with her mouth slightly parted as if there was something she wanted to say.

He did nothing but stare at her dark blue eyes that stared back.

"Good!" She blurted after a while and stood up to go with the champagne bottle still tightly held in her hand.

He didn't know for what, but he snatched her by the arm as she turned her back to him.

She turned to protest, only to have crashed onto him in the process.

Her soft lips lingered only an inch or so away from his, with their noses threatening to touch.

The bottle slipped from her hand to the ground.

She twirled her hand within his grasp, trying to escape as he moved a little closer to her engaging lips.

_"Ten, Nine, Eight…Seven…" _ Her friends he could hear countdown for midnight.

He suddenly realized she seemed as if she in no means wanted his lips to touch hers, so he released her at once, but he couldn't let his gaze wander away from her, not even for a second.

_"Six… Five… four…"_ The countdown continued.

Caroline had her time to run, flee back to her friends but she was standing there, looking at him.

_"Three… two… one…"_ The sound of cheers ensued.

He remembered her standing on her toes suddenly, and next thing he knew she was placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She was softer than he remembered and felt perfect against his lips.

Caroline moved back as is she had only then realized her folly. Her eyes fell to her foot that shyly drew a shape on the ground, "Just because I kissed you don't think I like you or something or I've forgiven you… or I would ever forgive you…because I… I will never forgive you," She was again turning around to go back inside.

A smile, something he thought he would no longer be able to bring up on his face, he felt creeping to his lips, "Happy New Year Caroline…" he uttered tenderly, as he gazed at her back.

She paused, and looked over her shoulder slightly before she ran back inside.

His little smile turned into a full-fledged grin, for he knew then may be not this year, or may not be the next, but someday his choice would prove to be the right one.


	5. Detention

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters

**A/N:** Inspired by the 4x10 stills

* * *

**Detention**

"Elena, what are you doing here? I've been looking everywhere for you," Caroline whispered to her friend who was sitting behind a table in the library, arranging what seemed like library cards.

"Detention," Elena rolled her eyes, and picked up another stack of cards.

"Detention!" Caroline screamed sitting down, and realizing they were in the library she lowered her voice moving her face closer to her friend's ear, "Detention? What the hell did you do to get detention? And couldn't you've compelled yourself out of it?"

"I may have talked back to our history teacher when he said something about the old burnt down witches' house and I had a feeling he was on vervein… he's a new council member, so I wasn't sure if I could compel him," Elena shrugged, and put her hand over Caroline's as she looked straight at her, "And Caroline you don't need to whisper, there's no one here… Mrs. Potter is in the teacher's lounge catching up on her favorite soap…" Elena pointed at the empty librarian's seat with her eyes.

Caroline sighed relieved for she wasn't someone who's used to being quiet, "How long do you have to stay here?" She checked the time on the big white clock on the wall behind her.

Elena's eyes narrowed as she calculated looking up at the clock herself, "I guess about one and a half hours more?" She turned her attention back to Caroline, who was looking behind her shoulder as if she was afraid that someone may have followed her there.

"What's wrong?" Elena put the cards down and waited for her friend to turn around and answer her.

"Here's the thing… I might have…. Accidentally… told Stefan that…. you slept with Damon," Caroline whispered again, mostly because she didn't want her friend to hear what she had done.

"You what?" Elena's hand hit the already rearranged cards, and they fell and scattered on the floor, "How could you Caroline?" Elena grunted before she bent down to pick up the cards.

"I am sorry," Caroline too bowed towards the floor trying to help Elena pick up the cards, "You know, you can finish this much faster if you use vamp speed," Caroline quickly gathered the cards and rearranged them and put them on the table, and smiled expecting her pissed off friend to smile back and forgive her.

"Don't' even…" Elena stood up, deliberately messing up the cards once more, making Caroline pout angrily at her, "It was not your secret to tell…" Elena breathed out.

Caroline stood up catching her friend's elbow, "I am sorry… I…"

She was cut off by someone, "Well… well…. Who do we have here? The doppelganger and her friend, my brother's little infatuation," Rebekah came in walking and talking arrogantly much akin to her very much hated brother.

"What do you want?" Caroline came forward keeping her hands somewhat ready to defend herself.

As the two younger vampires stared trying to guess what she was up to Rebekah pulled out Caroline's phone from her pocket, "Let's have a bit of fun shall we… "

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" Before Caroline could take her phone back the Original, the 'Barbie Klaus' as Damon called her, had already dialed someone.

"Give it back!" Caroline lunged for her phone only to be shoved back against a shelf of books in the process.

"Are you alright?" Elena lent her hand for Caroline to gather herself, "You can't do this Rebekah…" Elena muttered her eyes glaring at the inflamed Original.

"Watch me," Rebekah said before she started speaking to the person on the other end of the line, "Hello there Tyler… If you want to see your girlfriend alive, meet me at the school library…" She hung up, a triumphant grin plastered on her face.

"What makes you think we're going to just sit here until you kill us?" Caroline nodded at Elena gesturing her to follow her lead and ran towards the door.

Elena followed in the same high speed as Caroline.

"Do you really think you can run out of here?" To their dismay Rebekah was already standing in their way blocking the exit. "Now go back there and sit before I tear both your heads off!" Rebekah threatened, her expressions supporting her well in proving she was in no way kidding.

Grunting, and groaning the two friends went and sat on their previous spots as Rebekah stood closely behind watching their every move.

"Caroline… Are you in here?" Stefan's uncertain voice was heard entering the library.

"Stefan!" Elena yelled out as she automatically sprung out of her seat.

Rebekah pushed Elena down, back on to her seat.

"Elena?" Stefan hurried in catching the troubled tone in Elena's voice, "What's going on in here? Rebekah how… how did you…." He was standing in front of them, his shocked and worried face bringing out wrinkles into his head.

"Well how nice of you to join us… I was just going to call you too…" Rebekah spat walking around the table to move closer to Stefan in order to get a better view of his face.

"What are you trying to do?" Stefan arched an eye brow, and snuck a glance at Elena and Caroline over Rebekah's shoulder just to make sure they haven't been hurt.

"Why don't you join your friends over there and find out," Rebekah circled around Stefan her eyes scanning him.

He turned to find Rebekah's face and grunted. "And if I refuse?"

Rebekah smiled crookedly "I don't think you'll leave your girlfriend and your little friend over here and go… because you know better than anyone else here what I'm capable of… don't you?" Her evil sneer widened as her mind travelled to the past, when Stefan and her used to be something other than what they were now, "So I suggest you take a seat with the rest of your friends,"

Stefan's eyes scowled at the brunette sitting beside Caroline, "For your information she's not my girlfriend anymore," With his hands clenched, Stefan walked over to the table and sat down next to Caroline.

Rebekah examined the two former lovers that were sitting either side of Caroline, Stefan's ever brooding face taken over with a layer of anger, while the doppelganger nervously flicked the edge of one of the library cards in front of her. "It seems lots have changed since the last time that I was here," Rebekah remarked.

"I don't know why you had to tell Stefan about what I did Caroline," Being the young vampire she was forgetting that vampire hearing can catch the smallest of sounds Elena muttered in an angry low voice, gaining everyone's attention and moreover adding to Rebekah's growing curiosity.

Observing the darkness that had taken over Stefan's face, and reading Caroline's fidgeting hands as she looked at her friend, another smug smile came about Rebekah's lips, "This is going to be fun," She looked a character out of a cartoon as she rubbed her hands together imagining the success of her schemes.

Caroline got up from her seat, "What do you want from us? Let us go… Or…" She paused and sat down feeling Stefan's arm tugging her, asking her to sit.

Rebekah thrust the nearest book shelf back and it wobbled and half of the books dropped to the floor, "Or what? Nik would come bursting in here and dagger me again and save you?" as Rebekah sat in front of Caroline, her face seemed ready to change to her true form, "He might've chosen you over me Caroline… but he'll always choose the doppelganger over everything else… even you,"

Caroline's fists tightened as she stared at the blonde original in front of her, she looked as if she would have jumped over the table and ripped Rebekah's heart out if Rebekah wasn't the thousand year old vampire she was.

"Getting a bit testy aren't we?" Rebekah snorted; her eyes not missing the narrow eyed look Elena was throwing at Caroline. "It seems there are more that I don't know, and I don't think it's going to be long before I find out"

"Caroline!" Tyler dashed in to the library, his brow contracted in fear as he searched among the other vampires looking for his girlfriend, "Caroline!" He called her again just as his eyes caught the sight of her.

"Tyler… I… Rebekah," Caroline mumbled not knowing exactly how to explain what was happening since she herself didn't know what Rebekah was planning to do with them.

"Glad you could finally make it Tyler," Rebekah stood between the young hybrid and his girlfriend to make sure he wouldn't try to do anything foolish.

"What do you want Rebekah? Let her go!" Tyler roared, his jaws clenched, his eyes possibly scanning for an escape route.

"I wouldn't do anything stupid like trying to flee with your girl friend…. Because we all know I wouldn't let you go that far," Rebekah put her hand on Tyler's chest and let him know that any attempts of bravery were not welcomed, "So be a nice pup and sit with your friends," she directed Tyler towards the empty seat next to Stefan.

Tyler wasn't prepared to take orders from her, "Do you think I would just…"

"Don't do anything stupid Tyler… listen to her and sit down," Stefan dragged out the chair, his eyes alluding for some kind of a scheme he may have in his head.

Tyler sat trying to read what Stefan's expressions meant.

"Good! Now that we all are here, we can have some fun," Rebekah's green eyes sparkled with all sorts of wicked thoughts.

"Don't tell me you want to act out scenes from the breakfast club Rebekah!" Stefan rolled his eyes, his face putting on a smug smile that very rarely was seen on his face.

Rebekah looked at Stefan as if he was some kind of an alien that said something in a language she couldn't understand. "What's that?"

"What? You've never seen it? It's a classic eighties movie… "Caroline scoffed arrogantly, "oh sorry you weren't alive then cause you were daggered by your favorite brother,"

Rebekah put on a fake smile, and Caroline repaid the gratitude by putting on a forced smile of her own.

Stefan wanting to stop the stare off competition the two blondes were about to start, he spoke up, "So now that you got us here what are you planning to do?"

"Well let's play a little game. Seeing that there are many things I have missed out on, I will ask a question and you could chose to answer it or you'll have to do whatever I ask you to do," The way Rebekah's eyes shot up at the ceiling, with her index finger patting her chin as she thought, it seemed she was just then coming up with this little game of hers.

"You mean you want to play truth or dare?" Elena rolled her eyes, for she never liked the game, Caroline always had to persuade her for hours every time for her to play the stupid game.

"Call it whatever you want," Rebekah growled.

Caroline puffed out a breath to move a lock of curls that had been bothering her for a while. "Are you kidding me? This is so the breakfast club episode of Dawson's creek…" She shrieked annoyed, albeit it was a great episode she had enjoyed watching many a times, but seeing the people gathered around the table, with so many secrets to hide, and so many issues, with such a high risk of they all killing each other, the very familiar game of truth or dare would not have been her first choice to have played at that particular moment.

Rebekah watched Caroline's glaring eyes, "So my first question is for you Caroline…"

"That's not how the game works…. You ask whether I want to say the truth or do a dare…" Caroline shook her head disappointed of the Original who seemed to know nothing about the game, "Like this… watch… Elena, truth or dare?"

Elena answered unwillingly her eyes rolling at her blonde friend. "Truth!"

Rebekah watched intently, her face crumpled like a little child trying to learn a complex math equation.

"Do you love Damon in spite of what he did to me?" Caroline's voice broke as the last words came out, the painful memory of taken advantage of springing back in to her mind.

Tyler and Stefan whipped their heads around to Caroline in shock, for they weren't at all expecting her to say something like that, and in fact it seemed Caroline too looked similarly stunned at the question that had leapt out of her mouth.

"Caroline! No… you don't need to answer that Elena," Stefan leaned over the table his hand almost reaching his ex-girlfriends hands.

"No I will…" Elena turned her eyes sharply towards Caroline, who quickly looked down for she shouldn't have asked it and troubled her especially not in front of everyone. Yet her eyes snuck a glance at Elena for a part of her for some reason was dying to know whether her friend was able to forgive Damon for every evil thing he had ever done.

"Isn't this a wonderful game?" Rebekah's face lighted up looking at the shadows that were casted on the young ones in front of her.

"The truth is…" Elena stuttered her fingers repeating the patterns of the mahogany table her hands were resting on, "The truth is I don't know Caroline… I don't know what I feel anymore… the sire bond… everything… it's very confusing…"

"I think you misunderstood her question… she asked whether you'd forgive Damon for whatever stupid thing he had done to Caroline… which I wasn't aware of and dying to find out now," Rebekah's finger tips danced on the edge of the table as her stare wondered over to Caroline's evading eyes.

"Never mind… I'm satisfied with that answer," Caroline lied, she wanted to know exactly whether Elena would be or was she able to forgive someone like that or was it even possible to forgive a monster like him, yet she feared if Elena started to talk about feelings and Damon that Stefan would lose his composure altogether, for from the corner of her eyes she could see Stefan's hands clasp the table in irritation.

"If you say so," Rebekah looked at the defeated looking blonde and turned to Tyler, "Truth or Dare?"

"Is this for real? Are we really doing this?" Tyler checked everyone's faces for he was sure he was in some kind of an alternate universe.

"Truth or Dare Tyler!" Rebekah was getting impatient; her face became rounder as she roared at the hybrid.

"Just play along Tyler… she's just being the spoilt little drama queen she's been for the past thousand years," Caroline scoffed once more at the original.

"Something you are no stranger to, I'm sure," Elena mumbled to herself.

"What's that supposed to mean? Just because I always known what I wanted and I went after it doesn't make me someone like her… Not everyone has to be little miss perfect that can't choose which brother she liked more… Unlike you I know what I want…" Caroline was not going to just sit there and take it, her eyes fired darts in the way of her childhood friend, however she couldn't help but feel the last sentence was a blatant lie because for the last few days she had been lost and unsure whether if what she had always thought she wanted was actually what she wanted or needed.

"Girls… let's save some of those unresolved jealousy issues for the game," Rebekah's eyes danced with enthusiasm.

Caroline and Elena both sat back in their chair with arms folded, their normally pale vampire faces turned crimson with anger.

"So Tyler truth or dare?" Rebekah asked eagerly.

"I guess dare," Tyler answered unwillingly rocking his chair back.

"Figures…" Caroline coughed out, "Scared little secrets about Haley would come out?"

"Nothing was going on Caroline!" Tyler pleaded his case.

"It seems everything is not going so well with the golden couple of Mystic Falls High," The mischievous eyes of the Original went between the Quarterback and the Cheerleader, and her face gleamed thinking of ways to use the very apparent fall out between the couple. "I dare you to kiss… Me,"

"Ugh" Caroline groaned watching Tyler stand up timidly, " Tyler! Are you seriously going to kiss her?"

Tyler was watching Caroline closely as his feet moved towards Rebekah, his eyes contemplating some sort of revenge against Caroline, but what he wanted to avenge he couldn't understand himself. "I thought I was supposed to play along," His words came out viciously off his mouth than either he or Caroline may have anticipated.

"Whatever," Caroline turned her head sideways.

Tyler was standing in front of Rebekah. "So… how are we going to do this…"

Rebekah stood up waiting for Tyler to complete his dare.

While Elena watched Tyler and Rebekah wide eyed, Stefan was concernedly watching Caroline who was peeping at the scene that was about to unfold.

Tyler moved slowly towards the thousand year old blonde girl who waited with her eyes closed. His eyes darted at the exit as if he was thinking about using the moment to escape, but he looked back as if he saw something very innocent and childlike about the normally bitchy vampire and decided to lay a soft kiss on her anticipating lips.

Tyler let go as soon as he made contact, it may have not lingered more than a mere second, for his eyes inevitably scanned for his girlfriend, feeling somewhat guilty for kissing Rebekah, even though the touch of her lips did nothing to him.

It seemed Caroline for his surprise looked somewhat unaffected; the expression on her face was not quite what he had expected to see, there was something amiss and he couldn't quite seemed to pin point as to what.

Rebekah stood with her lips somewhat parted, with her eyes still closed.

"Ok I completed the dare…. Who's next?" Tyler said wanting to be rid of the eerie feeling he felt on his cold body and sat on his chair.

Rebekah's eyes opened, "Well that was disappointing," She dropped back to the chair, and skimmed through the four friends in front, "OK… Caroline… Truth or dare?"

Elena breathed a sigh of relief, her hand almost holding her cold heart.

"No someone else is supposed to ask next," Caroline protested, searching for Stefan's support in the matter, but it seemed Stefan was too busy thinking about something.

"Well that would be no fun," Rebekah gathered her fingers to form a fist and stomped it on the table, "New rule, I make all the rules… and I ask all the questions and I will be the one who come up the dares,"

"That's not fair," Elena and Caroline said in unison.

"Nothing is fair in life," Stefan seemed to be in a world of his own, for he was simply looking down, as though he was trying to count how many threads there were on the carpet below him.

"Tell me Caroline… Truth or Dare?" Rebekah screamed, her hands throwing off a pack of library cards in to somewhere.

"Fine!" Caroline's gritted her teeth, " Dare… no truth… no.. dare… No truth… truth… I choose truth," Caroline didn't look entirely confident about her choice, and her eyes kept wobbling about.

"Why did you keep that drawing Klaus gave you? And do you still have it with you? Even after I told you that I think Klaus killed my mother?" Tyler asked swiftly as if he had been waiting for this opportunity his whole life to ask that question again.

Stefan looked as if he was disgusted by Tyler for some reason, but Elena on the other hand was impatient for the answer, impatient to call Caroline a 'Hypocrite'.

"I thought Rebekah was asking the questions, and anyway you can only ask one question at a time" Caroline objected.

"I'll allow it, you may answer the first question." Rebekah smiled smugly.

"But… I.. already told… you asked this once… I kept it because…" Caroline seemed to be searching for the answers among the scattered library cards that lay on the table for her eyes ran up and down, left and right at them, "I change my mind… I choose dare," Caroline shot a glance at Rebekah, hoping against hope that she would let her choose dare.

"No that's not right… you can't just choose again…" Elena seemed to want to know the answer just as much as Tyler did.

"But…" Caroline looked around helplessly.

"It's just a game… I don't see why she can't she choose to do a dare…" Stefan to the rescue, and he earned a wide smile from Caroline in return.

Rebekah's upper lip twitched along with her eyes as if she caught onto something that other's hadn't.

Tyler leaned forward to meet Stefan's eyes, "You can't change the rules," he stated his glare shifting towards Caroline.

"Precisely… Only I can," Rebekah pointed out, her brows narrowed as if she coming up with some sort of new evil plan in her head. "Go ahead and choose again,"

For a second Caroline stared at Rebekah in surprise, unable to understand why she would ever try to help her, but she took the chance nevertheless for she truly didn't want to answer the question, "So I choose dare,"

"Ok…" Rebekah's evil grin spread across her pale face, "I dare you to kiss Stefan,"

"Seriously?" Caroline complained her eyes nervously roaming over Elena and Stefan.

"Would you rather go back to answering the previous question, though I think you not being unable to answer was a good enough answer" Rebekah reminded Caroline her of her other option, while her eyes studied Tyler's fury grow by the second.

"Fine!" Caroline spat as she stood up, "Stand up Stefan!"

Stefan got to his feet slowly; his gaze peering over Caroline to look at Elena's scrunched face.

"Ok" Caroline said to herself and planted her lips on Stefan's, hoping to pull back as soon as she touched his. However, she found it quite impossible, not because she didn't want to, but because Stefan's hands had run around her waist and was pulling her to him as he deepened the kiss.

The more Caroline struggle the more Stefan held on to her and tugged at her lips. Stefan seemed to have found himself a new addiction for he seemed not quite ready to let go.

May be he wanted to make Elena jealous, Caroline had figured, thus she gave in and let him kiss her, and in reality for some reason she felt quite comfortable and relaxed at the way he held her, the way his lips moved on hers.

"Care, I think you've completed your dare," Elena grumbled her eyes no longer able to stare and the snogging couple next to her.

Tyler stood up automatically, his rage apparent on his face more than ever.

It went on longer than anyone expected, and it had a rather alarming effect on Rebekah too that she hadn't expected, it may have been their past together, or the thought of Caroline being able to get the attention of every man around her for Rebekah felt her green eyes become greener.

"That's Enough!" Rebekah walked over and pulled them apart.

Caroline quickly sat back on her chair slightly embarrassed to meet the face of any of the other people in the library, all the while feeling Stefan's confused stare behind her.

"Now sit!" Rebekah pushed the dazed Stefan and Tyler back to their chairs and walked over to her own seat, "It's your turn Salvatore… truth or dare?"

Stefan was still in a trance, his gaze which he normally thought always ran to her brunette ex-girlfriend was now very noticeably on his blonde vampire friend beside him, "Truth?" he mumbled softly.

"Did you really love me back in the day?" Rebekah's voice was barely heard, her words were barely coherent.

Yet Stefan heard her, he heard the sorrow in her voice, felt the tug at his heart, as he turned around to Rebekah, "I… I think…" He took a second to think, his eyes making sure they didn't wander towards neither Caroline nor Elena, "Yes… but… " Stefan paused to read Rebekah's wide eyes, "But I was… I was a different person then," he sighed thinking of the past, thinking of the times he rather forget for he used to be nothing more than a monster.

There was an unbearable silence hovering in the room, even for a library it was too silent.

"It's your turn… " Caroline simply wanted to change the atmosphere, thus she pointed at Rebekah.

"No… what about Elena? Anyway like I said I ask all the questions and I make the rules!" Rebekah complained.

"Well she already had her turn," Caroline explained, for she wasn't going to let Rebekah just slide out of it.

Rebekah glowered, "Do you really think even if you ask I will play along?"

"Why not? We all played along didn't we? I think you better play along or…" Tyler said fuming; he seemed to have enough of her, for she had caused enough problems for the half an hour that she was there.

"Ha! Are you threatening me?… I find that quite funny…What are you going to do about it Tyler? You do know I can't be killed that easily?" Rebekah stood up and dragged Tyler up from his collar.

"Well may be before I came here I told Bonnie about your little threat over the phone and she may be working on the desiccation spell we put on your brother," Tyler spat shoving the original's hands off of him.

"You are bluffing," Rebekah looked somewhat baffled.

"Are you willing to take the risk," Stefan added to the conversation.

Rebekah sighed exasperated and sat down, "Alright then… let's get this over with I choose dare,"

"What do you really want from us?" Caroline grumbled out, her fingers tapping the table waiting for her answer.

"I… want…" Rebekah's stuttering halted as Mrs. Potter walked in.

"What are all of you doing here?" The librarian in her mid-forties looked over her outdated pair of spectacles.

"We were… They were just…" Elena mumbled.

"Ah my dear sister… Am I too late for your welcoming party?" Klaus was suddenly standing behind Mrs. Potter with Damon by his side.

"Who the hell are you?" The librarian shouted, "Get out of here right now!"

"Go and sit somewhere in the back without shouting sweetheart, sit there until tomorrow and …you will not remember anything that happened in this library today," Klaus compelled the middle aged woman and everyone watched as she made her way in to the corner most chair of the library.

"Elena, Are you… did she do anything to you? If you did I will kill you Rebekah," Damon took a step to get to Rebekah, Klaus put his hand out blocking him.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you," Klaus's eyes then lingered towards the other blonde in the room, who stood with her hands holding on to herself, he wanted to make sure his sister hadn't been that harsh on her. His eyes flickered as if he was asking Caroline a question.

Caroline blinked in response as if to reassure him she was fine, it happened so naturally and fast no one seemed to notice anything odd about the little gestures.

"I'm alright Damon," Elena said gently, shivering as she saw Stefan stare at her.

"Shall we get going now Bekah… I think you've had your fun, " Klaus reached out for his sister.

"Do you really think… after all you've done I would still come with you?" Rebekah moved back, bumping against the chair behind her.

"Let bygones be bygones…" Klaus moved one more step towards her.

Damon followed Klaus, "Why don't you just give up already and go back home with your brother… can't you see you are outnumbered?"

"No!" Rebekah plunged towards Elena and caught her by the neck, other hand on the doppelganger's heart before anyone could stop her, "Come closer and I'll rip her heart out,"

"Elena!" the two Salvatores yelled, while Tyler and Caroline watched not knowing what they were supposed to do.

Yet Klaus was calm, actually he smiled, much to the annoyance of his sister.

"May be I was wrong after all," Rebekah pushed Elena to the side and grabbed Caroline, but before she could place her hand over Caroline's un-beating heart, Klaus had clasped Rebekah's neck.

"Let her go… or I will…" Klaus was in his sister's face.

Rebekah pushed Caroline away, and Tyler caught her before she fell to the floor "Well I never thought I would ever see the day…"

Klaus looked back at Caroline who was still in Tyler's arms, and he flinched at sight, his tone his temper got worse, "Caroline run… all of you get out of here… I'll take care of my sister…"

Yet no one moved, for they couldn't just leave him, for evil or not he was there to help them.

"Are you going to dagger me again brother?" Rebekah sneered.

"I was thinking more in the lines of talking it out with you… if being daggered is what you please, it can be arranged…" Klaus hold on to his sister's neck even more tightly as she struggled to get away.

"Think about it Nik… if you keep me around… I just might not be able to help myself from doing something to your precious little obsession," Rebekah's hands were trying to loosen her brother's grip on her.

Klaus inevitably looked at Caroline who stood looking worried at him, "Caroline… Go now…" He could feel Rebekah mustering more strength, "Get out of here… all of you,"

"But…" Caroline moved towards Klaus.

"Take her away Tyler!" Klaus commanded at the hybrid.

Though he wasn't sired to him any longer Tyler knew it was best to listen to him, for Klaus's eyes seemed more crazed and angry than ever before and Tyler knew Klaus merely wanted Caroline to be safe, so he nodded back at the alpha and dragged Caroline out of the library.

The others followed them.

They were out of the school premises within seconds.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Caroline asked Tyler who was holding her hand.

Tyler looked back at her fear filled eyes, and his hand slipped out of her clasp.

Caroline stood staring at her empty hand, contemplating whether she should just run back to the library or reach out and grab Tyler's hand back.

"He'll be alright Caroline," Stefan put her hand on her shoulder, nodding at her with a calming smile.

"Don't worry blondie… we're talking about Klausy here…. The unkillable, body switching, hybrid alpha Klaus…" Damon blurred out while Elena clutched on to his arm.

"Oh shut up Damon…" Caroline shot a fierce glance at Damon who was watching her with his eyes wriggling slyly as ever.

"Since the Blondie and my brother are back to hating me again, and since I still hate the Quarterback and Klaus… and since you," Damon looked down at Elena who still was gripping his arm, with her eyes glued to his brother, "Since you are still confused about your feelings… It seems to me everything is back to being normal… so shall we all head back home?" Damon suggested and everyone silently agreed and followed him home, with Caroline constantly looking back at the empty school building behind.


	6. Almost Kiss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters

**A/N: **what I imagined how the deleted scene of the almost kiss of 4x07

* * *

**Almost Kiss**

"I never answered your question, if I ever thought about being a human," He turned to her, he may have never thought to one day be standing in front of a young vampire an reveal something as personal as such, "Once, I was on a trek in the Andes, and a hummingbird flew up to me, and just hovered there staring at me,"

Caroline was watching him as if unable to believe it was the same person that everyone had deemed as evil, which was talking to her.

"Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun…And I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive, to be constantly on the verge of the death, and how satisfying every day must be that it survived… And that was the only time when I thought about being human," He stared unable to understand all the emotions that he could not possibly feeling swarm somewhere around his chest as she stared back as though he had compelled her. He felt, it was as if he had heard the pattering of the little bird's heart for the second time

He could not bear the space between them any longer, unconsciously he had taken a step forward and had held her tightly, with his face almost touching hers, "And if I had a heart, I believe it may patter just as fast whenever I am with you," As he moved his lips closer, he saw her soft lips part and her eyes glare bewilderedly.

He could smell her, he could almost taste her, but alas she had suddenly moved back and turned to her right.

Klaus turned to see where her eyes had wandered, and he caught the sight of her ex-boyfriend standing and looking at them lividly, his little worthless wolf girl dragging him by the arm, asking him to come with her.

Caroline's nervously looked back at the hybrid in front of her, and took a step back and another and turned around and ran off.

"Caroline… I…" Klaus called out to her, but she did not stop, and his attention inevitably returned to the young hybrid that was standing on the steps. If it weren't for the guests they all knew 'Tyler' the cheating ex-boyfriend would have been already dead.


	7. Reality Check

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these characters

**A/N:** Inspired by an episode of supernatural, set after 4x13... hope you all will enjoy this

* * *

**Reality Check**

Caroline slowly peeled her eyes open; she looked around to see where she was. The same sofa she had been sleeping last night, the same doorway she had been staring at last night, they were all still there. She sighed in relief for it only meant one thing, if she was not in hell or heaven, and if she was still in Gilberts' house, she was alive and Klaus had saved her, in spite of all that talk of being true evil.

She slowly propped her hands against the cushion of the sofa and sat herself up.

Before her feet could land on the flooring, she caught Klaus sleeping soundly on the floor right next to the sofa she was.

She could remember the last night's conversation, though she was a bit foggy about how she truly came to being alive, or when he decided she was worth more than his stupid revenge.

He looked more than peaceful when he slept she mused, how he could ever turn out to be such a life loathing creature she could not imagine.

Her musings were brought to an end by some voices circling outside of the house. They were fuzzy, and her vampire hearing seemed to be defected for some reason, and she thought it may have something to do with the fact she almost died of a werewolf bite last night.

Careful not to wake the big bad up, Caroline put her feet over his body and slowly got out of the room. The voices were clearer but still very unfamiliar, and she felt there was something not so right about the house itself as well.

She let her curiosity lead her towards the backdoor of the Gilberts' house.

She placed her hand on the knob and listened in to make sure there was nothing dangerous lurking outside, although she doubted there would be anything dangerous than the man who was sleeping on the hardwood floor next to the sofa.

"Please, can you get Caroline's clothes ASAP!" Caroline heard a woman almost scream, "And where are the white oak stakes!" Then she heard another one yell.

Letting all her fears aside, with a deep intake of breath she opened the back door.

"Candice, where were you? Everyone is looking for you!" A woman wearing a pair of glasses with a clipboard put her arm around her shoulder and started to lead her somewhere.

"Who are you?" And why the hell are you calling me Candice?" Caroline noticed that they were not in the back yard of the Gilbert house hold and certainly it was not Mystic Falls either. For there were dozens of people buzzing around running after someone saying something or the other. "Who are all these people?"

"Ha.. ha, very funny Candice!" The woman teased, "Let's go! You have to get ready for your next scene," She pulled Caroline by her hand.

"What scene?" Caroline cried, either the woman in front of her was delusional or she was still hallucinating because there was still some werewolf venom in her system or worse she was in hell. However she doubted hell would look like some kind of a movie set, but then again she thought some actors may disagree.

"The one with Joseph,'' The woman winked tactlessly at Caroline.

Before Caroline could ask who in the world 'Joseph' was or what in the world that stupid wink meant the woman had dragged her out of the spot she had been standing.

Caroline found that she couldn't use her super strength against her, she felt her vampire power had disappeared, and she was sure she heard something akin to a heart drumming in her chest.

"Come on," She said, and Caroline walked suspiciously with her, looking back at the door she came out of.

She saw few men were taking the house apart.

Caroline couldn't help but wonder what would happen to Klaus when he would wake up, whether he too would have lost his powers.

Caroline wanted to run back and wake him up and tell him of all the unfathomable things happening around her, but instead she decided to follow the young woman who was dragging her somewhere for she feared facing Klaus after what happened last night, she feared facing him more than going to wherever the woman was taking her.

As couple of men took off the Gilbert's window a part one of them clumsily dropped a heavy looking screw driver.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus was up and standing at the sound, glaring at the two men who were standing looking at him bamboozled as they heaved the window.

"Preparing for the next scene," One of the men, who was wearing a t-shirt that said 'TVD' answered passing a quizzical look and egged the other to start moving.

"What the hell does that mean? And where's Caroline?" Klaus shouted, he had forgotten the force field Bonnie had put around him until he just walked through it. He looked back at the living room he had been trapped in for the past day or so, confused as to how he was able to break through Bonnie's spell.

"I think he's practicing his lines," the other man whispered.

"What lines? Are you talking about a spell?" He ran at the men hoping to run at them in vampire speed and grab them by their necks, but somehow he was moving in regular speed. "What's going on here?" He put his hand over his chest noticing the little rhythmic beat he heard, and he feared the worst, "Did they find the cure? Am I human now?" He shouted at the men in front, and he didn't fail to notice all the other dozens of people that were walking around, inside what seemed like a large airplane hangar, or a warehouse of some kind.

"See you around joseph" They both walked off, smiling, "I think he's still in character,"

He looked about all the humans, which he apparently couldn't smell as he used to. He couldn't understand what kind of spell or curse had brought him to this place, but he was sure he wasn't leaving there until he knew where Caroline was, or whether she was still in the safety of Mysitc Falls.

He looked around the Gilberts' house, that actually came apart as easily as a toddler's building blocks, for then only he noticed, the walls around them being taken off.

"What is going on?" Klaus said to himself.

"They're saying they need this space for something else, I wish they didn't have to… because it's going to be such a waste of time putting this thing back together again," A man who looked to be in his mid-twenties answered from behind.

"I wasn't asking you!" Klaus grunted.

"Sorry I thought you were, You don't have to yell," The confused man uttered, and continued with his work, which coincidentally consist of taking off the pictures from the walls of the Gilberts' household.

Klaus after trying to understand what may have happened, where he was, strolled off of the Gilberts' house that was almost not there anymore.

"Great scene mate," He sensed someone tapping his shoulder from behind.

Klaus turned around.

It was not often a man like Klaus was surprised, but looking at the man who stood in front of him he was more than surprised, if he knew what happiness was, he would call it happy, he thought, "Kol? You're alive… did they resurrect you? I didn't think that would be possible,"

"You're so funny! Are you going to be in character till they shoot the spin off?" Kol mocked, his accent different, his mannerisms different, it was as if he was not Kol at all.

"Where did you pick up that accent from?" Of all the things he wanted to ask him, it was the first thing Klaus thought of asking, because it was irritating him as hell.

"What do you mean?" Kol was looking at him as if he did not notice anything wrong with the way words were coming out of his mouth.

Before Klaus could open his mouth to ask his brother another question, Kol's phone buzzed. He took it out from his pocket and read whatever the message he got, "Sorry Joseph I gotta go, I came to meet Julie,"

"_Joseph?"_ Klaus wondered, thankfully he caught his reflection on some kind of a glass, because for a second he thought he may have swapped bodies with someone else, with some Joseph guy. "_And who the hell is Julie? Could she be the witch that has done this to him?" _Klaus thought as he slowly, and curiously walked amidst the humans, his heart beat reminding him he was indeed one of them.

Cameras were being set up, and people were walking around with arrows, bows, stakes and what not. Suddenly he noticed a young woman taking the sword he'd been hiding in his home.

"Where do you think you're going with that?" He asked with his most threatening voice.

The young woman giggled, her eyes not threatened by him, but shying away as if she was talking to her favourite movie star. "To the prop department,"

"To where?" He shouted, making the young girl jump a bit.

"To the prop department, they need it for something," She said very softly and ran off scared, looking back disappointedly at him.

After scowling at the young woman who ran off with the sword he stopped some innocent man that walked by, "Is this some kind of a movie set?" It made sense now, the walls of the Gilbert's house coming off, all that talk about lines and scenes, not to mention the girl running away with his sword to the prop department.

"What have you been smoking? This is the TVD set? Were you partying last night or something?" The man laughed, trying to see if he could catch some kind of a sign of a hangover in his eyes.

"No I was just.." Klaus didn't know what to say, he had to be in an alternate universe, or he was in this Joseph fellows body, who looked exactly like him.

"I have some stuff to take care of, and I heard Trevino was looking for you for something," The man went on his way, leaving Klaus with new things to think about, such as who was Trevino and why was he looking for him.

He searched for the crowd trying to see whether he could find this Trevino guy, or Kol, or better yet Caroline.

Few feet ahead, his eyes caught the back of a very familiar blonde, he was sure it was Caroline. She was getting into a trailer.

He ran after her, forgetting everything else, disregarding who he was pushing and shoving away to get to her.

The door to her trailer was closed, the door said 'Candice Accola', but it didn't stop him from knocking on the door like a maniac.

It opened slowly after about the tenth knock, "Hey, I was just going to call you, I wanted to talk you about something,"

It indeed was Caroline, but he felt something was off about her air, there was something very different about her but he couldn't quite understand as to what.

"Come in," She opened the door completely for him to get in.

He anxiously got up the few stairs. "What is it you want to talk about love?"

"Seriously? You're going to be in Character?" She shot him a look, "Fine! I do need to practice the lines anyway, that's why I was going to call you," She handed him a bunch of papers, and as soon as he took the papers to her hand she slouched on the sofa behind her with a booklet of her own in her hand, "I've been hiding out here from the makeup guys, they want me to get ready for our next scene, but I need to get these lines memorized first,"

He after staring at her somewhat baffled, turned his attention to the papers at hand, The first page said, _'The Vampire Diaries',_ he turned to the next one and saw some dialogues marked with a pink highlighter. All of them had his name and 'Caroline' written in front, and he couldn't be bothered to read any of it because he was too overwhelmed by the absurdity of the idea of their name being in some kind of a script, "What is all this?"

"That's the scene leading to our 'Hot Hybrid Sex' Scene, I want it to be perfect!" She winked with a fake sultry smile.

And she only had to say those three little words that she one day had mentioned in the woods, for him to start reading the script as if it was the most amazing piece of literature he ever laid his hands on.

"Is this for real?" he licked his lips as he got to the most interesting part of the script.

"Hey weren't you paying attention in the read through?" He heard her shout.

When he came to the last page of the little scene, he was disappointed for it never said what happened the morning after, "Where's the next part?"

"Ah the one I fight with you? Or my death scene?" She asked nonchalantly her hand searching for the bag of chips on the table left of her as she put her script on her lap.

"Death scene? You're going to die?" The script fell from his hands.

"Why are you acting like you're hearing it for the first time?" She ripped open the bag and took a hand full of chips.

"But why?" He walked over and sat next to her.

She started eating the chips, "What do you mean why? It gives a great arc for your story, for the spin off,"

The words could not explain the sorrow he felt, in the back of his mind he knew this was not his universe, he knew the woman in front of him may not be his Caroline, probably that 'Candice something' girl whose name he had seen on the door of the trailer, but then again what if his universe was affected by this one, what if this story written in those pages really was his story, their story, whatever the form, or world it would happen in he didn't want Caroline to die.

She seemed to have noticed his worried expression, "Don't worry, I mean I'm not thrilled about being killed off, but it's the vampire diaries, they could always bring me back," She sighed, and forcefully brought about a smile, "I heard Trevino and you are going to throw me a surprise goodbye party,"

"I can't let you die love, not in my world or yours," He moved closer to her and stared at her eyes.

"What? Which scene is that from? Is it the death scene? Oh god I have so many lines to remember!" She picked up the script that was on her lap and nervously started turning the pages.

"This can't be, we need to do something about this," Klaus took the script from her hand threw it away.

"Wait a minute! Are you being Klaus or Joseph? Are you talking about doing something about keeping me on the show?" She asked very confused, but still taking some chips and eating it as if she was watching the climax of a very interesting movie.

"I would be whoever you want me to be sweetheart, if you help me to stop all this nonsense from happening," Klaus mumbled, his eyes looking at the script that was on the floor.

"I don't know what you could do really, but thanks for wanting to help I guess, Chips?" She offered him the bag, and he shook his head, for he thought it was no time for food.

Then they both froze as they heard some people approaching the trailer.

"Shit! It could be the makeup guys, and I'm not done practicing the lines," She whispered and looked about as if she was looking for a place to hide.

Klaus couldn't help but smile, for whoever she was she was rather cute, just like his Caroline.

The door opened, and Klaus just sat there for he didn't know what he should be doing, feeling helpless, a feeling that he never remembered having until that day.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes," Another blonde came in and closed the door, this time it had to be Caroline, she was looking as beautiful as ever her hair so perfectly made, her lips beautifully coloured.

"Klaus?" She asked nervously.

"Caroline?" Klaus felt something come over him, his heart racing wildly.

He was about to walk over to her when he heard a large thud from behind. They both turned their attention to the sound and saw the Caroline look alike, the 'Candice Something' girl lying on the floor unconscious.


	8. Reality Check Part 2

**A/N**: This is a continuation of the previous drabble, '**Reality Check**'... I wrote this a while ago for that guest that sort of wanted to know how they got back to their world, but i didn't post it because I felt it didn't have the same humour as the first one, and I was adding too much drama, (like always) and it was getting kind of longer to get to the point where they got back home, so I stopped writing it, but, I came across this again in a folder I'd forgotten about and thought why not post it... so here it is... still doesn't say how they get back though, sorry guest reviewer, I couldn't finish it, and sorry I didn't post this earlier :(

* * *

**Story so far If you don't want to read the previous drabble:** After what happened on 4x13 Klaus and Caroline is in an alternate universe where their life is on a popular TV show called 'The Vampire Diaries'. They find Candice who later fainted seeing the real Caroline in front of her and Klaus and Caroline are in Candice's trailer.

* * *

.

.

**.**

**Reality Check part 2**

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Caroline stood up straight after she helped Klaus put, the unconscious 'Candice', the girl that probably was her doppelganger or something on the couch.

"It seems we are in some kind of alternate universe, or…" Klaus stopped and walked closer to Caroline, "We're stuck in one of your dreams, one of your fantasies that you have about the two of us,"

"Oh get over yourself! If I'm dreaming anything about you, it would be about staking you!" Caroline scoffed, then slumped into an armchair next to the couch the other blonde girl was laying and sighed, "Just think of some way to get back to our own world!"

"Of course, I want nothing but to go back to Mystic Falls. I rather die a Hybrid than live a human," He looked up at the Caroline's expression that mirrored his, it seemed she wanted nothing else either, yet the way his heart skipped a beat as he read her face made him feel like he had lied, made him almost feel he had missed the little organ that was caged inside his ribs.

He shook his head started to pace around in the little space in the trailer, "But there's a little problem…"

"What?" Caroline asked with wide opened eyes.

"I think there's a possibility that whatever happens in this world or in this script affects our own, and…" Klaus picked up one of the script the blonde actress had given him earlier, "Just read this yourself!" He handed the script to Caroline, hovering over her as she turned the pages.

"What is this? Why are our names on the script?" Caroline shrieked as she turned the first page.

"Read the whole thing love, It's going to get more interesting," He winked, just in time so that Caroline could catch it in that little moment she looked up to frown.

"So you mean to say, our future is written on these pages," Caroline asked as she skimmed through the pages.

"I think there's a possibility," Klaus waited eagerly for Caroline to get to the whole rendezvous that he knew that would take place between their characters around the fourth page or so.

"Seriously?" She huffed like she normally does, her anger making her red, "I don't say 'seriously' that many times! Whoever is writing my character has got it all wrong!"

Klaus sneered quietly at her comments.

"What the hell?" Her surprised expression that was quickly followed by blushing cheeks meant only one thing she'd gotten to the 'hot-hybrid sex' part.

Klaus watched the way her lips parted as she silently mouthed the words on the script, but his perverted mind was more than happy to think the movements of her lips were trying to bring about the words in the scene to life for if he could remember correctly, and _oh he did remember every word of It perfectly,_ there was a pretty extensive description of their first kiss that would spiral into better and hotter things.

"This can't be… I would never…" She bit her lower lip as if she was trying to stop herself from saying anything she would regret, "Where's the rest of it?" She murmured softly, closing the script to look at him, trying to look annoyed with it, and moreover trying to act as if she did not feel hot and bothered by that last scene as her face blatantly showed.

He walked closer to her, "My… my… aren't someone so eager to know what happens next?" Klaus smirked only to get a slight push in return as she stood up and walked furthest she could be from him within the trailer.

"I only wanted to know how I killed you the next morning. Obviously I have to be planning to kill you or something to help my friends," She was determined to believe her words, but that scene, it looked too real, the words they said to each other, the things she said to him, sounded nothing like what she would say to distract him, they felt like words she would say from the heart.

"If it makes you feel better," He was disappointed, he was beginning to feel his theory about this crazy story he'd found on the script may not affect their lives after all, but what if it was, "But the thing is Caroline, She told me," He pointed at the actress on the couch, "That the Caroline in the story is going to die," He found it difficult to say the words Caroline and 'Die' in the same sentence.

"What? What happens to me? I mean to her? To the Caroline in the story?" Her troubled eyes fluttered, trying to stop tears from forming.

"I don't know, but I think we have to find out and change it before we go back, because I don't want to risk it," He moved closer to her, and she looked down to hide her face.

"So what do you suggest we do?" She had no choice she felt, she had no one else in this stupid alternate universe.

"We need to somehow find the writer and threaten him or her to change it," Klaus suggested, walking over to the arm chair and sitting down, rubbing his forehead as if for ideas would pop up out his head like a gene.

"That sounds fairly easy," Caroline felt a smile coming over her face, for how hard can it be to kidnap a writer and threatened him, who she for a moment imagined to be a geeky four eyed old man.

"I don't think it'll be easy, there could be many writers… most TV series have a team, we need to find the right one that could make the most influence on how the story is going to be," Klaus uttered, his foot tapping on the ground nervously. "Oh how I wished I was still a vampire, so that I could compel them to change everything,"

"How do you know so much about this stuff? I mean about TV shows… writing teams…" Caroline couldn't imagine Klaus knowing anything related to modern day entertainment.

"If you hadn't notice I am thousand years old, and I've been around long enough to know about things I don't even care to know about," Klaus got up from the chair, "I think maybe you should go out and find out how it's going to happen, so even if we can't change what's written in the scene, we'll have a better idea about how we are going to avoid it when we go back to our world,"

"You're not going to come with me?" She was disappointed, scared to take a foot out of the trailer alone, as she was not a vampire anymore.

"You'll be fine Caroline, don't worry… I can't risk bumping into some stupid actor that looks like me…. and have another incident like this," He pointed at the blonde on the couch who had fallen unconscious at the sight of Caroline, "And anyway someone needs to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't wake up and tell the whole world about us, " Klaus hovered over the actress, caught in two minds whether he should tie her up or not, for though she was not Caroline, she did look like her, exactly like her.

"Then I guess I'll go and find out what's going to happen in the story, I'll meet you back here," Caroline couldn't help but feel jealous of the way Klaus was looking at the pathetic actress, it seemed he didn't even hear her, "I guess I'll be going then, wish me luck," Caroline said a bit loudly as she took the script into her hand and opened the trailer door hoping to get Klaus' attention.

"Good luck love," Klaus answered without turning to look at her, busy shuffling the actress to a comfortable position.

Caroline banged the door closed and left, trying not to care if the sound got Klaus's attention or not.

"Candice!" the woman who had taken her to make up, who she later learned was called, 'Amy' had reappeared, "Everyone's waiting for you. Let's go!"

Caroline walked with her reluctantly, reading the script as she walked trying to get some idea about what lines she had to say for mingling with them and acting like 'Candice' was the only way she could find out what was written in the script and who they can use to change it.

Amy had taken her to a set that looked like her own bedroom, back at Mystic Falls.

"I'll be right back," Amy ran off to somewhere, looking over something written on her clipboard.

Caroline watched the set in pure amaze, for it looked exactly like her room to the last little detail, but somehow it looked all too perfect.

"Hey!" A very familiar voice with a very unfamiliar friendly tone called her from behind.

She turned around, "Klaus? What are you doing here?" she pushed him back roughly still feeling bit annoyed by the way he had ignored her earlier.

"I thought this was supposed to be the first real 'Klaroline' kissing scene," his fingers quoted the strange word he used to describe the kissing scene, "but why do you look so geared up for some kind of a fight? Did someone change the script without telling me?" he smiled, gently showing off his dimples that anyone expect her rarely saw. His eyes sparkled exactly the way she remembered seeing them on the day of the Miss Mystic pageant, the day she couldn't help but wish that she could forget he was 'Klaus', 'Aunt Jenna's killing', 'Hybrid enslaving' Klaus.

"Candice why are you looking at me like that?" it was when he called her by the actresses name she realized it was not Klaus, but the actor that probably played 'Klaus'.

"I'm sorry, I was… I am…" Caroline couldn't come up with any excuse for her staring earlier.

"Don't tell me you're nervous about the kissing scene?" he winked playfully, and Caroline simply blushed, true he wasn't Klaus, true he was some actor she met for the first time, but that didn't mean that she had to be immune to his charming smile, in truth how could she when he looked like who he looked like.

"Hey Joseph, Candice! We're ready for the shot!" someone yelled out.

"Let's go" The actor went passed her, as she stood there frozen, unable to think what she should be doing.

"Candice!" the actor called her once more.

She turned around apprehensively, the Klaus look alike was already had taken his position.

She walked over slowly.

Someone moved her around to some spot, a marking on the floor.

Caroline had always wondered what it would be like to be an actress, to be on covers of magazines, now that she was standing under the spotlights and whatnot, she felt a bit over whelmed it by it all.

"Let's begin!" a man behind the harsh light shouted out to which the actor beside Caroline nodded.

"Marker," another man jumped in front of them and slammed the marker in his hand, after saying some other numbers and names.

"Action!" A loud yell came behind the camera which made Caroline jump in her skin.

"What do you want from me Caroline?" For a moment Caroline couldn't believe the speed how the actor's features became very intense, how he said every syllable as if he actually meant them. If 'Oscars' were still a thing in this universe Caroline thought 'this guy' should get one, for he had turned completely in to someone else, 'Klaus'.

He took a step forward a frown set on his face, his anger rising with the step as Caroline stood stupidly in her spot.

"I don't know," Caroline was sure it wasn't the dialog in the script but to her surprise no one yelled cut. May be they thought she was adlibbing or improvising, what ever the hell actors called it. Anyway she was happy she wasn't caught trying to act like an actress, who was playing her, the role of 'Caroline'.

"Then let me tell you…" He placed himself right in front of her, "You want me to leave, disappear so you and your pathetic group of friends can live happily ever after,"

"No," She muttered softly, probably going out of script, yet still there was no indication of stopping the scene.

"Then what Caroline?" He growled, his hands catching her shoulders forcefully.

"I don't want you to go," she remembered that line, it was there on the script, she remembered feeling her heart beat faster when she read that line.

She thought she saw the man in front of her taking one more step, his breath on her face, and before she could think about what came next, his lips had crashed on to her, and was seeking entrance with his tongue. She reacted giving him what he wanted, for a moment forgetting that it was some actor in the form of Klaus she was kissing.

It felt fabulous, she felt like laughing and crying at the same time, it was perfect, all too perfect, "No, we can't do this, it's not right! I have to go," She pushed him away, she felt she had been a traitor.

"Nothing has ever felt so right for me love," He whispered to her ear, his hand snaking around her waist.

She pushed him and turned around, "No I have to go!" She had completely forgotten there were people around watching her and she had to follow a script.

"I can't let you go not now, not ever," He had caught her hand.

"Let me go," She struggled for a moment before he let her go.

"CUT!" The man behind the camera yelled, and as the lights around her turned off, Caroline fell her skin warming up in embarrassment for she had realized she had forgotten that there were so many people looking at her, especially one in particular, 'Tyler',_ or was it really Tyler? _She thought looking at the smiling man who didn't look like he gave a damn about his girlfriend, kissing another man.


	9. Reality Check Part 3

**A/N**: So I decided to continue this drabble, cos it's my new stress reliever... And thanks for every one who reviewed, favourited and followed (I'm not sure whether I should put this as a separate story or not, If I managed to write another part, I might)

* * *

**Reality Check Part 3**

"Hey Trevino, you need to go to the costumes!" Caroline saw a crew member approach the man that looked like Tyler.

'Trevino' that was his name, Caroline took a mental note.

"I've gotta go…" Caroline watched him excuse himself from the woman he'd been standing next to and started to walk away, not before waving her way and shouting, "Great scene guys…"

There was something so very odd about the fact that someone, who looked like Tyler was commending her for a scene she had played with Klaus, a kissing scene at that, and with tongue.

She didn't know that tongue may be involved when acting, but she took one more look at the man she had just kissed and saw him smile at her and decided she shouldn't really be complaining or doubting about whether, tongue or no tongue was the norm in Hollywood.

"Ok Candice that was great, we might be able to use it somehow but… shall we do it according to the script and see how it goes… I think Julie would want to see her words on film," Some guy came over to her and said, and she couldn't understand whether the man was being sarcastic when he said 'it was great' or he truly meant it, for there was something about his tone that didn't quite set right with her, so she just looked at him puzzled as he walked back to a seat behind the camera.

So 'Julie', Caroline memorized the name, she could be one of the writers they can use to change the script, she thought.

"Ready?" The man she just kissed walked over to her, and she couldn't help but blush as she nodded and checked whether she was standing in the correct place, the pink marking on the floor which she had come to learn that was marked for her to stand.

She didn't remember the dialogues, even reading the dialogues between the takes didn't help her, especially since the actor who played Klaus was so brilliant in his role made forget the little lines that she had, so it meant there were take after take, kiss after kiss, and it was odd kissing him, weird in every way, but she took some guilty pleasure in it imagining this may be what it would feel like to kiss Klaus.

She heard people cracking jokes around, saying she was pretending not to remember the lines so that she could do the scene over and over again. _If only they knew the truth_, Caroline thought to herself.

Finally after what felt like a zillion takes she realized all she had to do was think it was Klaus, think about the situation and be herself and try not to act.

Her little method, her idea worked for then she had delivered what all of them called 'The scene of her freaking carrier'. Candice should be thankful to her.

When the grueling task of kissing the hot guy was over, she scurried off, for first of all she needed to get away from the hot air around the set that was making it harder for her to breath, purely because of the lights and had nothing to do with the Klaus' doppelganger, which was what she wanted to believe as she chanted that fact inside her head, and second of all, she wanted to head back to the trailer and let Klaus know, 'Julie' may be the person they should track down.

"Candice!" The Joseph guy was following her.

Caroline walked faster, trying not to look back, trying to look like she didn't hear him calling.

She saw the trailer from a far and felt relieved.

"Candice," Joseph was not giving up, just like another unrelenting hot guy she knew, who was inside the trailer, doing god knows what with Candice, Caroline's replica.

Finally she got to the steps of the trailer and knocked on its door, her eyes glancing at Joseph who was still on his way there, "It's me, Caroline," She whispered and the door opened.

"Welcome back love," Klaus stood smirking.

She pushed him back pretending to look angry and got in and quickly closed the door, and her mouth opened in slight surprise seeing what Klaus had done to the actress, "You gagged her?"

Candice was gagged and her hands were bound behind her.

"I wasn't going to. She woke up and started screaming… started calling me a 'mass murderer' so what else, was I supposed to do?" Klaus shrugged.

"Well, she's right isn't she? " Before Klaus could answer Caroline, they heard a knock on the door, "Shit, he's here," Caroline grumbled.

"Who's here?" Klaus asked in a very protective tone, while Candice tried to scream to no avail, trying to get the attention of whoever knocked.

"Joseph, the actor that plays you," Caroline sighed listening to the knocking that continued, "What should we do?"

"I'll take her inside the closet with me, and you go and see what he wants… we shouldn't do anything that would look odd," Klaus dragged Candice with him to the little closet inside of the trailer.

Caroline nodded and after double checking that the closet door was properly closed she opened the door of the trailer, "Sorry… I had my ipod on and didn't here you," She lied.

"It's alright," Joseph smiled, still standing outside of the trailer, "I just came to ask you if you're feeling alright… you looked a bit off…"

"No... No… I'm fine," Caroline laughed awkwardly.

A banging noise came inside of the trailer, possibly Candice trying to let her presence be known.

"What was that?" Joseph's head tilted as he listened intently to the sound.

"What was what?" Caroline denied to have heard the sound she clearly and most definitely heard.

Alas, the noise continued, and she knew she wouldn't be able to deny it any longer.

"That sound?" Joseph looked at her puzzled one foot on one of the steps that led inside the trailer.

"Uhm… that's.. my cat," Caroline told the first lie came to her mind.

"What? It didn't sound like a cat!" Joseph walked up the stairs out of curiosity, and Caroline couldn't just close the door on him, she wanted to but, she couldn't.

"It is…" Caroline wandered how she would explain herself when he found no cat at all inside her trailer.

Another large bang, from the inside of the closet made Joseph move closer to it, "It's coming from here,"

"It's nothing… I just put my ca.." She couldn't finish, Joseph had already opened the closet door and he was standing baffled in one spot, looking at the man who looked exactly like himself, holding someone that looked exactly like his co-star.

"What the hell is going on here? Who are these people… and how do they...why do they" he started to babble looking back and forth between the two blonde girls in the vicinity.

"Well let me explain," Klaus shoved Candice towards Caroline and punched joseph in the face.

Caroline and Candice both squirmed at the sound of Klaus' hand hitting joseph face and the instant groan that came out of Joseph.

"Hey!" Joseph touched his jaw where Klaus had hit him.

"My apologies, it was supposed to knock you out… but it seems since I'm human I can't do that anymore…" Klaus threw another punch and Joseph evaded it and managed to hit Klaus on the face.

Klaus's forehead furrowed in pain, but he did well to hide it quickly and strike his look alike again.

Once more Klaus missed the actor, by mere millimeter, but he missed nonetheless, and the former hybrid king looked quite embarrassed at the fact that some actor was able to dodge his attacks.

Caroline threw the gagged actress to her couch and looked for something that she could use to help Klaus, and all she could get a hold of was a curling iron.

Before the actor threw his next punch Caroline hit him hard on the back of his head with the curling iron.

Joseph turned to Caroline, holding his head, "Why did you do that for?" and that was all he could say before his eyes closed and his body collapsed to the floor. The curling iron may not have been that heavy or sturdy, but it seemed to have it the right spot.

"Well done love," Klaus said with a smirk, kicking Joseph lightly to see whether he was truly unconscious.

Caroline smiled triumphantly, blowing at the curling iron, imagining that it was a barrel of a smoking gun.


	10. Reality Check 4

**A/N:** I managed to write another one, but I decided to keep these just as drabble. Hope you will like it :) And thanks for all the lovely people who favourited, put alerts and review for this. :D

**Disclaimer**: This is just my crazy imagination and I do not own any of the TVD characters.

* * *

**Reality Check part 4**

"Where am I?" Joseph asked, as his eyes slowly peeled opened.

"We are at your apartment," Caroline answered hovering over the actor who was tied to a dining table chair.

He looked at Caroline, "Candice, I just had the weirdest dream… I dreamt… well it was more like a nightmare… anyway there were two people that looked just like the two of us… and they were in your trailer…. and then the girl that looked like you hit me on the back of my head with a curling iron," he tried to smile, but he was too drowsy to curve his lips fully.

"I did hit you with a curling iron," Caroline laughed and fell back on to the couch behind her and propped her legs upon the coffee table and turned the TV on nonchalantly.

"What?" Joseph's eyes widened, drowsiness completely gone at the new revelation, of the fact that the dream was not a dream after all. It took him a second more to realize his hands were tied behind the chair.

"I hit you on the head, and then Klaus and I brought you back here, thanks to your friend Candice who was very helpful in telling us where you lived," Caroline flipped through the channels, focused on the TV screen solely for the purpose of evading her captive's confused gaze.

"'Klaus and I'? What the hell are you on about?" The actor began to babble trying to get his hands free, "Are you method acting or is this some kinky sex game you're playing? I thought you knew I'm dating someone,"

"Ew!" Caroline looked completely appalled by the suggestion.

"Ew!" Caroline's repulsion was echoed by her look alike who was tied to the chair that was set opposite to Joseph's, with the back of his chair tied against the back of hers.

"Candice? Is that you?" It was then Joseph understood that there was another person, behind him, with her back to his.

"Ew… How could you even think I'd want to do anything like that? And for your information I'm dating someone too!" Candice complained from behind.

"It seemed more plausible than what I think might be happening?" Joseph's eyes were scanning Caroline from head to toe, and Caroline feeling self-conscious by his stare quickly got to her feet and stared at him, with her eyes narrowed as if to scare the actor to death.

"And what exactly do you think is happening?" Klaus came into the apartment through the front door holding what seemed like Chinese take away.

"I think…I think I've gone bonkers," Joseph shook his head looking at the man that stood scowling down at him, "Wake up Joseph wake up!' He said to himself and shut his eyes.

"Well my friend, you've not gone 'bonkers'… nor this is a dream, we're… I mean Caroline and I are as real as you and your lovely blonde friend behind you," Klaus explained handing Caroline the bags.

Caroline excitedly took out a pair of chop sticks and peered inside the little bags, "I haven't felt this hungry for human food in a long while," She sat back on the sofa again and started eating out from a carton, putting her head back as she poured in some long strings of noodles in to her mouth with the help of the chop sticks.

"This can't be happening… This isn't right!" Joseph chanted to himself.

"Believe me it's happening... " Candice's fuming voice confirmed from behind " And don't even try to scream for help because your very nice neighbors don't give a damn even if someone died in here… and just like you, I spent the most part of the last few hours trying to convince myself I've gone crazy, because it's better than knowing that a mass murderer like Klaus is walking on the same planet as me,"

"Enough with the mass murder accusations!" Klaus roared walking around so that he could tower over the blonde actress that didn't think twice to call him names.

"Mass murderer," Candice muttered under her breath, she in no means was backing off, and Caroline chuckled with food in her mouth admiring the actress' gumption.

Klaus glanced at the giggling Caroline, and turned sharply back to the actress, "If you really believed that I'm a mass murderer, you wouldn't talk back to me like that sweet heart… Because one would think you would keep your mouth shut when confronted with a mass murderer…" Klaus smiled slyly, "But No… you are just so happy to bring it up every other second, Is it because you want to convince yourself you are not attracted to a dark character like me?"

Caroline gulped her food loudly staring at Klaus, as if she felt Klaus' words in reality were questioning her, not the tied up blonde.

"He sort of has a point Candice. I think you better keep quiet… We don't know what he'd do, if he is you know.. 'A mass murderer'" Joseph mumbled softly, angling his head lightly towards Candice who was tied up to the chair behind him.

"I'm just trying to put you in your place, let you know who you are… Because it looks like in your twisted little brain of yours think your actions are justified," Candice spat completely ignoring joseph's warning.

"The world is not as black and white as you might think it is love" Klaus eyed Caroline, who quickly turned her attention to the food in her hand.

Caroling couldn't help but feel a slight pang in her human heart at the sound of Klaus calling the young actress 'love'.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Candice muttered.

"Candice! I think it's enough…" Joseph hushed somewhat irately, "we don't have to get the man to commit mass murder in my apartment just to prove your point,"

"I suggest you listen to your very intelligent friend sweetheart, and keep quiet," Klaus added warningly as he walked himself towards the chair next to the couch, listening to the sound of Candice scoffing.

"So what are we going to do now?" Caroline wanted to change the topic, all the talk of being attracted to darkness was evoking something in her that she didn't want to explore.

Klaus smiled wickedly reading Caroline's face for he seemed to have guessed that Caroline was simply trying to steer the conversation in another direction, "Well we need to get to that writer's house… Julie… wasn't that her name?" Klaus paused for a moment to think and continued, "We need to find where she lives and threaten her to change the story,"

"Good luck with that," Joseph smirked, and everyone's attention fell to him.

"And why do you say that?" Klaus questioned, opening a bag of food and contemplating whether he should eat or not, thinking to what poor standards to he had been reduced. For he was a thousand year old hybrid who had tasted only the most exquisite food, but now he was forced to eat something out of a carton from the small Chinese restaurant across the street, that too thanks to the Joseph's credit card.

"You'll see…" Candice muttered.

"Julie will not change the script even if you tried to instilled the fear of god upon her," Joseph laughed loudly.

"Well she hasn't met me yet…" Klaus rolled his eyes, whoever this Julie woman was he believed he can change her mind, one way or the other.

"On second thought I will help you… change her mind," Candice's sudden change of tone took everyone's attention.

"Why did you suddenly change your mind?" Caroline asked, putting the Chinese takeaway on the coffee table.

"I don't want to lose this job, I like playing Caroline…" Candice almost sounded like she was about to cry.

"What?" Joseph was utterly taken aback, he knew Candice may be a little bit sad about how her character was going to end up, but he couldn't believe she was desperate enough to tag along with the man she just a few seconds ago called 'mass murderer'.

The corner of Klaus' lips curved to a sneaky smile, "So, you are not as pure hearted as you think you are… are you love?"

Caroline watched their little exchange, the banter, and she didn't like it at all. Klaus calling her love, flashing that sly smile at her, it made her mad enough strangle both of them. Granted the actress seemed to utterly despise Klaus, and he supposedly was deeply and madly in love with her 'The real Caroline', and she too supposedly hated him for killing aunt Jenna, so on and so forth, but she didn't like what was going on with the actress and the hybrid at all, not one bit.


	11. A Friend in Need

**A/N: **This isn't an update on the previous drabble reality check, but this is another story which I had posted on Tumblr, but I had forgotten to put up in here. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**A Friend in Need**

Caroline woke up with a throbbing pain in her neck, naked; inside the fitting room of Mystic Fall's most famous and one and only shop that one could buy a prom dress, which may help them stand out from the rest of the crowd.

Caroline could vaguely remember what had happened to her, how she ended up with a bruised neck, how just after Bonnie left, Elena and her new found BFF Rebekah barged into the little fit-on room.

"_Hello again Caroline," She remembered how the British blonde walked in and greeted her, reminding Caroline of her elder brother that had the same kind of bravado._

"_What the hell do you two want?" Caroline spat trying to reach for the door, which Elena and Rebekah was successfully barricading._

"_I want that dress!" Elena pointed at the reddish almost magenta prom dress Caroline was wearing._

"_Seriously? There are plenty of dresses in this place. Can't you find another one?" Caroline rolled her eyes._

"_That may be… but I want that one," Elena forcefully tried to pull the dress over Caroline's head._

_Caroline being the older vampire managed to easily push her off; making Elena's head hit the door._

_As Caroline fixed her dress, a smile rose from her lips at the sight of Elena, at the fact that she still hadn't lost her touch, she was still the queen bee and she wouldn't allow anyone to take it away from her, at least not without a fight._

"_You little!" Rebekah this time was trying to pull the dress off of her, and they both bounced off the wooden walls of the fitting room as the brawl got more and more intense._

"_Are you ok in there?" The shop owner asked, curious by all the sound coming out of the changing room._

"_Just stumbled on my dress…but I'm alright," Elena answered on behalf of Caroline, and joined in with Rebekah._

_Caroline kept fighting as long as she could, but Rebekah was too strong for her and ultimately the Original managed to take the dress off, leaving Caroline to stand only in her pink laced panty._

_Elena quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a photo, "This would look great on my facebook wall, I can see the comments already, 'Former Miss Mystic Falls bares it all',"_

"_Give it back!" Caroline grunted trying to cover herself with one hand and trying to reach out for the phone with the other. _

_But Rebekah again proved herself to be faster than both Elena and Caroline, for she swiftly and easily grabbed the phone from Elena's hand, "I won't do that if I was you," She warned Elena, "It's one thing to steal her dress and leave her naked here and it's another to put her picture out there for everyone to see… not that I care about her reputation… I just don't want Nik to come after me with a dagger... I don't want tro be in a coffin just because Nik has a thing for her and because you want to have more friends on Facebook," Rebekah deleted the picture and threw the phone at Elena._

_The new and improved Elena caught the phone easily by one hand._

_Caroline felt somewhat grateful for the fact that Klaus was Rebekah's brother and he had a 'thing' for her, otherwise she may have definitely had to leave her home town unable to face anyone._

"_You're such a scary cat," Elena groaned._

"_Whatever," Rebekah answered flippantly, keeping a tight hold of the dress that she had stolen from Caroline._

"_So we'll see you at the prom then-" Elena picked up Caroline's jeans, jacket and T-shirt she had worn to the shop, "-Or Not," Elena winked and laughed out loudly._

"_Don't open this door and walk out, or don't try to break out from here, " Rebekah compelled Caroline and pushed her towards a corner in the dressing room._

"_What's going on in there?" The shop owner came over to Rebekah._

"_Lock this door from the outside, and don't open it and don't let anyone else open it either… put the closed sign on that main door after we leave," Rebekah compelled the shop owner._

"_Help me!" Caroline shouted trying to get the shop owner's attention, but the last thing she remembered was her former friend Elena breaking her neck before she blacked out._

Caroline rubbed her neck still remembering that snapping sound she heard before she blacked out. She paced inside the small cubical thinking how she was going to get out of there.

She stared at the door, which Rebekah's compulsion didn't allow her to open.

Suddenly her eyes caught something, something Elena had forgotten to take, something Caroline herself had forgotten about, her small hand bag. The beige color little thing that was hung on the wall matched the walls of the cubical thus it had camouflaged itself.

Caroline happily took the bag off the little hook that it was hanging from and eagerly opened it. Her right hand straight away dove in searching for her phone. When her hand finally got a hold of the technological wonder that could save her from what could be the most embarrassing moment of her life, she felt like she had touched heaven itself.

She laughed, happily clutching on to her phone and she could hear her muffled laughter bouncing off the little walls of the fit on room. She was sure she sounded like that ugly looking creature that was obsessed over some ring she'd seen in some movie.

Caroline searched for Bonnie's number, and smiled to herself when she found the name, '_Bonnie B_'.

She quickly dialed it. There was no answer, she tried once, she tried twice but there was no answer. As disappointed as Caroline was at the fact that she couldn't ask for Bonnie's help, Caroline was more afraid that Bonnie may be in some kind of trouble, because Bonnie didn't look at all like her normal self when they met up at the boutique. But then again that could be said about all of her friends these days, none of them were no longer normal, most of them were not even human, she argued, and looked for Stefan's number and dialed it.

Caroline was directed to voice mail and she screamed into the phone, "Stefan your two ex-girlfriends left me naked in the shop next to your favourite book shop… come help me!"

That would be the end of that, Caroline thought and waited for Stefan to come, he always came, as so she thought.

She waited few minutes but there was no response; there was no hero entrance to save the damsel in distress, there was no 'Caroline, I came for your rescue,'

She didn't even consider once about of calling the other Salvatore, because she could just imagine his amused smirk and his eyes wiggling at the news of what had happened to her and his delight over the lack of clothing on her.

Couple of times she thought about calling her mom, but she cut the phone before the call was ever connected, for she was afraid of her mother giving her a lecture about, '_why it was not safe to go to prom and why she should just forget about everything and stay home'_.

The battery was slowly dying and Caroline feared she may have to live stuck in the fitting room for all eternity.

She typed a message, "SOS… I'm stuck in a fitting room and I'm naked," She heard the buzzing of the phone, alerting her that the battery was about die, so she quickly looked up Matt's number, but she didn't know how it happened, her hand may have slipped, however some way or the other she had selected Klaus' number and pressed the send button.

"Oh god… no god no…" She murmured looking at the phone that gave an alert which said, '_The message was sent to KM_', and just before the screen went black, it flashed one last request to its owner saying that '_the battery needs to be charged'_.

"Shit… Shit! What have I done?" She chanted, hoping against hope that Klaus would be too busy weaving some evil scheme to see her message.

"Ok Caroline… you never said where exactly you were so he may not be able to find you," She reassured herself.

"What the hell are you thinking…? This is Klaus …he will find you… naked…" She gulped at the thought. "Well at least not completely, I still have my panties on," She told herself, with a playful smile.

Few minutes went by, but there wasn't a sign of anyone at the door, not even an angry teenager trying to knock down the door to do some last minute shopping before the prom. She was happy that Klaus never showed up, but still she felt a bit sad that none of them did. "_Did they even notice that I was gone?_" She thought, "_May be they were too busy trying to turn Elena's humanity switch back on_," Caroline justified her friends' reasons for not showing up for her rescue.

Suddenly, she heard the little bell on the main door ring as someone came in, she wanted to scream for help but stayed quiet fearing that it could be 'you know who'.

"Caroline?" The thick British accent only made her legs go numb and her head go woozy, for it was exactly who she didn't want it to be that had come to her rescue.

"Hey the shop is closed!" The old shop owner, Caroline heard warn Klaus Mikaelson the Original Big Bad.

"Just stay out of my way, Stand there and don't move, most of all don't speak," She heard him tell the owner, possibly compelling her.

"Caroline?" He called again, "I... I got your message," he said tentatively.

"How do I know you're not Silas?" Actually she wished it was Silas, anything or anyone was better than Klaus, she believed.

"I guess you'll just have to trust your instinct don't you love?" She could hear his arrogant smirk coating his words.

Caroline was more than sure that it was Indeed Klaus, because she couldn't image even Silas being that good at impersonating Klaus, not many could ever sound that arrogant, "How did you know where to find me?" Caroline asked shyly as she caught her reflection on the mirror, the thought of him standing so near while she was just in her underwear made her blush.

"Where else would I find the soon to be Prom Queen?" He said, and something about what he said reminded her of their little chit chat about her Miss Mystic application.

Then there was a sudden silence, "Just grab me something to wear," Caroline commanded wanting to break the abrupt pause.

"So you really are… naked?" Klaus sounded more than amused and Caroline could simply imagine his face, his dimples emerging as he smiled.

"Why else would I say I was naked?" Caroline as an attempt to ignore the awkwardness of his question tried to sound angry.

"I don't know love, I thought may be you're trying to lure me into some kind of a trap… not that I wouldn't have come if you didn't say… you were nake…" Klaus paused and corrected, "About your current state, I mean…"

Caroline kept listening to his footsteps that roamed around the shop as he talked, she was trying to guess where he may be. "So you would've come even if you I might be luring you into a trap?" Caroline's eyes went up as she waited for his answer, which she actually knew.

"You can cry wolf all you want, a billion times, but I will always show up for you… Because I don't want to take a risk …" He replied and though it was the expected answer it was quite different and better listening to it coming out of his mouth.

She could hear his footsteps stop right in front of the door of the fitting room. She heard him open the lock from the outside. She felt shaky, and her eyes fluttered involuntarily as she tried not to imagine what he may do after he opened the door.

Only an arm came in, with a long off white dress hanging from it, "Here you go…" He told her.

"Thanks," She took the dress hiding behind the door.

A gentle smile took over Caroline's face as she held the dress up against her body and looked at it from the mirror, "It's beautiful… why didn't I see this one before?"

She eagerly wore it and looked at the reflection. It was as if the dress tailor made for her and her smile widened at Klaus' impeccable taste.

She reached for the zipper behind, but she couldn't just get a hold of it, she needed help, "Klaus?"

"Yes sweet heart?" He seemed to have been standing close by.

"I think I need a bit of help with… the zipper… if you don't mind…" She asked apprehensively.

"Of course," Klaus opened the door and his head slowly peeked in, and as he caught the sight of her he stood for a moment, gaping at her before he managed to speak, "You look stunning," he mumbled.

"Thanks," She stuttered out and turned around for him to close the zip, moving her hair out of the way, exposing her back.

"You're welcome," His fingers gently caught on to the little zipper and he slowly started to pull it up, his fingers lightly caressing the smooth skin of her back as they glided up. Caroline could barely stand, she could barely think about anything other than the fingers running up her back, other than the man standing behind her. She saw his reflection on the mirror in front of her, the look in his eyes, the dark sheen in them that was filled with want and lust, and though she had witnessed it many a times on him, like always it made every cell in her body quiver and her cheeks go brick red.

She heard the zipper reaching its final destination, but felt his fingers dawdle unnecessarily, she felt them glide along the back of her neck, "There you go love," he whispered.

Caroline could almost feel his cocky laugh against her ear, and she could only nod lightly in response, as she felt his hand slowly remove itself from her. She wanted to scream 'No' but she didn't know why she wanted to scream the two letter word.

When she turned around he was already out of the changing room.

"Let's go!" Klaus took a few steps towards the door.

But Caroline couldn't just walk out; it was as if there was an invisible force field preventing her from going out.

"What's wrong?" Klaus looked at her confused.

"I think Rebekah has compelled me to not to leave the changing room," Caroline tried to take another step but she couldn't, her mind wouldn't let her.

"Oh?" Klaus' eyes narrowed, "She never said anything about not letting anyone carry you off from here, did she?" He came closer and lifted her up and carried her out of the fitting room.

"Hey!" She protested to no avail, so she just grabbed onto his shoulders tightly.

They both were all smiles as they came out of the fit-on room.

Just as he put her down Caroline heard Klaus' phone vibrate.

He read a message, "I have to go love there's some urgent matter I have to attend to, I will call you a cab on my way out," He seemed rather shaken by whatever that message had said.

She nodded, but she wanted him to stay, wanted him to wait until she was crowned, she wanted to share that happiness with him for some unknown reason.

"Caroline are you listening to me?" He was waving his hand in front of her face

"Yes," Sure she was listening, but not much was going to her head.

"Have a great Prom Night…" A soft smile adorned his luscious lips.

"Thanks again for what you did," She managed to mutter.

"What are friends for?" He scurried out of the boutique after passing one last smile at her.

"_Friends? Is that what we are? Is that what I want us to be? Can we really be friends?_" she thought.


End file.
